Temptation
by reepetra
Summary: [Chapter 2] Orang berkata, iblis punya wajah yang bisa membuat mereka beradaptasi dengan manusia dan menggoda mereka hingga akhirnya jatuh keujung jurang menyesakkan bernama neraka. Jungkook tak perlu tahu lebih lanjut apalagi saat pria brengsek itu berani menariknya terlalu jauh. / "Kau begitu manis, sangat nikmat saat menyentuh ujung lidahku." [VKook/TaeKook. R18. Smutty.]
1. Prologue: Unexpected Triggering Feels

"Ha—haaah..."

Satu tarikan nafas hampir saja putus.

Suara derit ranjang halus terdengar ditengah kesunyian.

Punggung habis membusur dengan seluruh kekuatan, terlampiaskan puncak yang tersentuh setelah sekian lama menahan hasrat.

Mata sayu miliknya menatap sepasang obsidian lain yang berada diatas. Tajam menusuk, mengirimkan sedikit getaran hingga keseluruh tubuh setelah sebelumnya sudah diporsir habis-habisan demi menghabiskan malam hingga menerima lelah yang sangat.

"Engh..."

Bibir merah halus yang sedikit membengkak digigit gemas, suara kekehan yang diiringi nada berat sampai kegendang telinga.

"Milikku..."

"Ah! Cuk—cukup... Akh!"

Dan seluruh nafas yang hampir mendekati normal dengan terpaksa harus kembali digenjot bersamaan dengan sentakan yang mengirimkannya menyentuh nirwana.

Ada banyak hal tak pernah dimengertinya, termasuk ketika dirinya tak ingin namun tubuhnya berkata sebaliknya. Ia berusaha menolak, tapi ia juga menerimanya.

Tak pernah sekalipun ia berpikir untuk berbuat suatu kesalahan yang fatal, namun mengapa ia merasa begitu berdosa?

* * *

 **I take no profit.** Characters are belong to their owner, and this story is **mine**.

Warning(s) contain; MalexMale/Slash, R18, **Highly unrecommended to someone who feels disturbed with** Explicit Sexual Intercourse, Dirty Talk, Mature Content, Smuttiness a lot, am sure, noncon, etc. **Unedited**.

* * *

" _ **Aku akan mengetuk jadi bisakah kau membiarkanku masuk?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Aku akan memberikan sensasi yang tersembunyi**_ _ **."**_

— _**(EXO – Monster)**_

* * *

Jungkook ingat.

Ia hidup dikota Seoul bukan untuk bersenang-senang, melainkan mengejar pendidikan yang didapat dari hasil kerja keras meraih beasiswa yang total tanggungannya tak main-main besarnya.

Ia masih ingat ketika ia dengan susah payah mencapai hasil tertinggi tanpa berpikir lelah, dan menjalani hidup sebagai murid teladan yang dihargai para tenaga pengajar dan dihormati juga dibanggakan teman-temannya yang mengenyam bangku pendidikan yang sama. Ia terus menerus meningkatkan kinerja pemikirannya dan menaikkan indeks prestasinya disekolah menengahnya, hingga akhirnya sebuah surat pengantar dari universitas ternama di ibukota ditujukan langsung padanya tepat beberapa hari menjelang kelulusan karena uji kelayakan nilai masuk universitasnya yang bukan main sempurnanya.

Hingga beberapa bulan kemudian, bermodalkan restu kedua orang tua dan modal hasil dari tabungannya yang tak pernah henti ia isi, ia berangkat ke kota Seoul. Mencari apartemen murah dan menjalani hidup sebagai seorang mahasiswa fakultas keguruan dengan nilai ujian masuk universitas yang ditrade sepuluh besar terbaik. Ia bertekat mempertahankan beasiswanya yang telah didapat dengan perjuangan selama kurang lebih 3 tahun.

Dan sekarang, ia hanya bisa memijat pelipis. Ia sudah melanggar salah satu larangan ibunya, berhubungan dengan kehidupan malam dikota yang keras ini. Terutama kehidupan remaja kota yang mendapat fasilitas memadai dan lepas dari pengawasan orang tua, mereka liar dan begitu bebas. Tak ada pantangan dan melewati batas sesuka mereka.

Jungkook tak ingin menerobos salah satu petuah sang ibunda, hanya saja teman sekamar diasrama kampus begitu gigih membawanya ke tempat seperti ini.

Masih ingat betul dirinya, bahwa teman aktifnya yang memiliki mata tersenyum tersebut terus-terusan merengek selama 3 hari penuh hanya untuk meminta Jungkook menemaninya kerumah salah seorang senior yang mengadakan pesta besar dirumahnya yang ternyata terbilang mewah untuk seorang pria menengah bawah yang datang dari pedataran, jauh dari kehidupan glamor perkotaan seperti dirinya ini. Jungkook bahkan ingat betul hitungannya lepas dari usaha menolak temannya yang bernama Park Jimin tersebut, namun akhirnya ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi dan hanya bisa pasrah begitu dirinya diseret ke pesta malam ini karena terlalu lelah untuk berkata tidak maupun hanya sekedar menggeleng.

Suara bising musik DJ dan riuh para pria dan wanita muda yang sibuk ber-euforia menikmati malam. Jungkook tak tertarik untuk ikut masuk kedalam keributan mereka, karena ia lebih memilih berdiri menyendiri sembari bersandar pada dinding yang letaknya cukup terpojok.

Jungkook sudah risih karena dikiri kanannya sudah banyak pasangan sibuk mendua dengan dunia mereka, bahkan beberapa dari mereka ada yang tanpa malu bercumbu dan menggesekan tubuh. Membuat suasana panas setelah sebelumnya sudah terlihat menggerahkan karena hampir penuhnya orang-orang yang menggila diruang tengah rumah yang nampak luas tersebut, yang telah disulap menjadi lantai dansa.

Seluruh bagian tempat yang dapat dicapai pandangan mata Jungkook agak remang, dan hanya satu lampu khusus pencahayaan disertai lampu diskotik yang sepenuhnya berpusat pada lantai dansa. Jungkook setidaknya bersyukur dirinya berdiri disini, karena dirinya jadi tidak terlalu terlihat diantara bayangan pilar rumah dan kounter bartender dipojok kanannya.

Matanya yang berpendar sesekali menemukan wajah beberapa senior difakultasnya yang dapat dikenali atau sekedar diketahui bentuk rupanya saja. Jimin berkata, ia datang keacara ini karena kekasihnya merupakan sahabat baik dari pemilik acara. Ah, Jungkook juga baru tahu ternyata Jimin memiliki kekasih seorang senior dari semester 5. Jungkook hanya bisa memberengut sekilas, dirinya tak kenal siapa-siapa dan ia terpaksa berdiri disini tanpa berniat melakukan apapun.

Sial untuknya, berniat kabur namun ia masih belum ingat betul jalan pulang ke asramanya, apalagi dari arah rumah besar ini. Dan seakan ditumbuk ketidakmujuran berlipat, Jungkook lupa membawa kunci cadangan untuk kamar mereka. Meminta kunci cadangan lainnya pada ketua asrama? Sama saja membuat dirinya dikorbankan untuk dihukum keesokan harinya karena pulang melewati batas waktu yang ditentukan. Ia saja bingung bagaimana caranya ia pulang dengan Jimin nanti tanpa diketahui oleh Choi Seungcheol, senior semester 3 dari fakultas kesenian yang memegang wewenang sebagai ketua asrama tersebut.

"Sex on the beach atau Tequilla, Tuan?"

Dirinya menoleh kekiri dan mendapati seorang pelayan berdiri didekatnya, membuatnya menggeleng pelan. "Maaf, tapi saya tidak meminum alkohol."

"Ada yang kadarnya hanya 10%, Tuan."

"Tidak, terimakasih banyak."

Dan pelayan tersebut pun pergi setelah meninggalkan senyuman sekilas. Jungkook menekuk bibir bingung, ia tidak pernah mau menyentuh minuman seperti itu karena memang ia sangat tahu bagaimana akibatnya nanti untuk dirinya yang sama sekali bukan peminum keesokan harinya.

"Tequilla or Rum, Tuan?"

Pelayan dengan nampan lainnya. "Maaf, tapi saya tidak meminum alkohol," ucapnya lagi, "terimakasih banyak atas tawarannya" lanjutnya.

Dan pelayan tersebut pun beralih pada orang-orang lainnya, meninggalkan Jungkook yang menghembuskan nafas keras dan mengusap wajahnya.

"Baru kali ini aku melihat seseorang datang ke Night Party Namjoon-hyung hanya dengan setelan kelewat kasual."

Jungkook menoleh, dan mendapati seorang pemuda yang cukup tinggi darinya bersandar tepat hanya tersisa sejengkal dari tempatnya. Ia menyerngit, apa ada yang salah dengan penampilannya? Ia memang hanya mengenakan sebuah kaus neck-v merah dan celana baggy pendek berwarna hitam, dengan jaket hitam yang terikat dipinggangnya dan sepasang sepatu adid*s wedges berwarna senada dengan kausnya.

"Aku hanya tidak punya pakaian yang mewah."

Jungkook berucap tanpa menoleh. Ditilik dari penampilan, sepertinya pria disampingnya ini juga merupakan anak-anak kaya lainnya seperti yang ia lihat ditempat ini. Setelannya memang terlihat cukup santai, hanya saja tidak seperti dirinya yang memakai pakaian yang bahkan dapat diketahui sebagai barang murah, milik pria tersebut terlihat sangat berkelas dengan merek-merek yang jelas berada dipuncak.

"Kau tidak bersenang-senang? Ini pesta, _loh_."

Pria ingin sok kenal sok dekat dengannya, 'kah? Padahal Jungkook sudah mengusir secara halus pria tersebut dengan isyarat tubuhnya, tapi si pria nampaknya bergeming.

"Tidak, aku datang memang bukan berniat untuk bersenang-senang."

"Lantas?"

"Hanya menemani teman."

"Dan... dimana dia?"

"Bersama pacarnya," pelan dengusan sebal terdengar pemilik sendiri, "dan memintaku tetap ditempat sementara mereka—katanya—pergi sebentar."

"Sendirian pada akhirnya, huh?"

Jungkook hampir terkesiap ketika mendapati hembusan hangat menjatuhi telinganya. Ia menoleh, dan wajah si pria asing begitu dekat dengannya, bahkan sedikit saja ia salah bergerak maka hidung mereka akan bersentuhan. Ia sudah mau berbicara, telunjuk panjang sudah jatuh dipermukaan bibir ranumnya.

"...Bagaimana jika menemaniku?"

Posisi wajah mereka kembali menjauh, namun tatapan pria itu tetap tak beralih dari wajahnya. Ia hampir tak dapat berkata apa-apa, namun ia yakin bahwa pria ini memiliki maksud lain dibalik kata-katanya.

"Tidak, terimakasih."

Jungkook kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya kedinding. Matanya beralih, tak berniat sedikit pun kembali bersinambung tatap dengan si pemuda asing.

Satu desir dingin menyentuh permukaan tengkuk, Jungkook membelalak ketika dengan pelan pinggangnya ditarik hingga tidak sempat melawan. Tubuhnya bergeser jauh kesisi tergelap ruang, membuat sosoknya—dan pria asing—tersebut tak terlihat jelas.

"Apa yang—"

"Ssstt..."

Telunjuk jatuh dipermukaan tebal ranumnya, dirinya membelalak. Hitungan kedua wajah mereka lagi-lagi hampir tak berjarak. Ia hampir membuka mulut lagi ketika dibalik kelopak tajam tersebut tersirat kilau kecoklatan berpendar biru gelap yang menusuk langsung retinanya.

"Jarang—hampir tidak pernah," pucuk termuka hidung sudah menyentuh, "ada yang menolakku."

Jungkook merasakan kepitan diantara dinding dan tubuh tegap orang tersebut semakin menyesak. Ia hampir berespirasi dengan putus-putus. Dentum yang menghantam berulang didada mendorong naik adrenalin dari pucuk kaki hingga ke ubun-ubun. Ia bisa melawan mengingat persamaan gender, tapi mengapa iris itu seakan menyihir habis pergerakan ditubuhnya?

"Kau menolak... dan berani memalingkan wajah dariku?" wangi mint pekat itu menjatuhi pembauannya. Ia hampir mabuk dan isi kepalanya berputar. Ia keras kepala dan kakinya tetap berpaksa memijak. Ia berusaha melawan, tapi mengapa begitu berat?

"Aku suka sesuatu yang memberontak," miring sudah wajahnya, membuat Jungkook menahan nafas dalam hitungan detik. "Sesuatu terasa lebih panas, lebih banyak bergerak, dan lebih menggairahkan dan itu yang membuatnya tahan lama, bukan?"

Jungkook tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Dada besar para senior yang lalu-lalang sedari tadi saja sudah membuatnya panas dingin karena malu, dan sekarang pria ini ingin menantangnya dengan tonjolan besar yang menyentuh permukaan pusarnya karena perbedaan tinggi tersebut?

Tangannya bergerak cepat—

"Hm?"

—menutup permukaan bibir yang berniat menyerang miliknya.

"Kau gila..." bisikan Jungkook masuk ketelinga pria itu, membuatnya terkekeh geli. Dan Jungkook tak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk membenarkan ucapannya.

"I am."

"Ah!"

Jungkook menarik tangan kanannya sementara yang lainnya mendorong dada pria itu spontan. Remang lampu disko membuatnya dapat samar melihat warna merah dan basahan bau yang barusan menjadi familiar sudah meruami sebagian besar telapaknya.

"Eih, gigitan kecil sudah mendesah begitu?"

"..."

"Bagaimana kalau gigitan yang lain, hm?"

Dan saat itu juga Jungkook tak sempat melakukan perlindungan kedua.

Bibir pria itu sudah memerangkap habis delimanya, memberinya gerakan kasar dan terburu-buru. Ia menggerakan tangan. Lengan pria itu melingkari habis tubuhnya, membuat mereka menempel habis. Dirinya tak bisa lari, bahkan kepalan tangannya bergerak kasar memukul punggung si pria dan yang lainnya menjambak erat surai-surai miliknya dengan tarikan yang kuat. Apalah daya nampaknya semua tak berhasil membuatnya membebaskan diri.

Dirinya merasakan dadanya panas karena nafas yang tak benar. Sudut matanya membendung cairan yang hampir menetes keluar. Geritan gigi menggesek-gesek bibir bawahnya yang tebal dan dirinya merengek kecil dengan gerakan kaki yang hampir tergelincir jatuh, jika saja dirinya tidak ditahan dengan tangan-tangan bermassa penuh tersebut.

Saat dirinya merasakan nafas kembali tersebut jatuh, kening mereka yang bersentuhan membuatnya tak kuasa memalingkan wajah.

Tremor kencang membungkus seluruh tubuhnya hingga membuatnya lemas seketika.

"Aku akan membuatmu lebih sesak dari ini."

"...Ekh..."

"Begitu sesaknya hingga kau tak bisa melihat sedikitpun celah. Aku suka _menyesaki_ sesuatu yang panas, kau harus tahu itu sekarang."

Dan dunianya tak lagi terlihat saat ia jatuh pingsan dipelukan pria tersebut.

* * *

 **...:: PROLOGUE ::...**

 **(—Unexpected Triggering Feels—)**

* * *

 **-END-**

* * *

Ide baru:") ih saya harus gimana? Saya gak mau idenya hilang makanya saya tulis duluan. Astaga ih dua fanfik lain aja masih ngestuck, wkwk.

Review aja gih, mau ini atau dua fanfik saya yang lain yang lanjut duluan? Saya idenya banyak tapi, otak saya sepantaran cuman bisa fokus nulis satu fanfik sampai selesai baru lanjutin yang lain kalau mau update cepat. Karena kalau tiga-tiganya lanjut mungkin bisa makan waktu sebulan, wkwk.

Yasudahlah, saya usahakan semuanya update. Susah ih anak kuliahan sambil kerja buat dapetin kesempatan buat nulis, sempit sekali waktunya:') kalau kalian bertanya kabar dua fanfik saya lain, saya baru ada istirahat sedikit buat ngetik lanjutannya:')

Tanggepan nya gimana tentang prolog abal ini? Ini maunya Oneshot atau Twoshot... atau Chaptered? Atau gak usah dilanjutin sekalian? /dia galau/:'D

yang mau temanan /dia kepedean/ bisa cari saja diwitter: **meganetra**

 **Samarinda, August 06th, '16.**

 **Petra**.

* * *

 **...:: TRAILER ::...**

"Kook, kau tahu senior terkenal dari Manajemen Bisnis?"

"Tidak."

"Asal kau tahu saja, dia dari tadi menatap kesini—tepatnya kearahmu."

"...Huh?"

"Dia seperti ingin menelanjangi dan memakanmu habis."

"..."

.

.

.

"Yakin tidak mau ditemani, cantik?"

"Di—diam saja kau! Dan bisakah... kau menjauh pergi dariku barang sehari saja?"

"Eih, kau ini galak sekali, tapi kau semakin manis jika seperti ini."

"..."

"Kau begitu _manis_ , sangat nikmat saat menyentuh ujung lidahku."

"...erm..."

"Kau marmut kecil manis yang berusaha melarikan diri dan bersembunyi dari ular berbisa yang bisa _menjatuhkanmu_ kapan saja ia mau, kau tahu? Kau begitu mudah terbaca."

.

.

.

"Kau berani menyentuhnya?"

"Ada masalah? Kau kekasihnya?"

"Dia milikku."

"Tanpa ikatan apapun? Maaf saja, bung. Dia lebih nyaman berada didekatku."

"Kau..."

"Jawab aku. Sebutkan perbedaan jelas yang bahkan satu kampuspun tahu. Dia terlihat lebih baik saat berada disampingmu yang seperti budak penurutmu, atau disampingku yang terlihat seperti lelakinya yang begitu memanjakan dirinya dan dia terlihat tak terpaksa sedikitpun?"

.

.

* * *

 _ **Last time my breath were taken out, I've been craving the same respiration on yours only.**_

 _ **Will you give it purely to me?**_

 _ **Or do you want me to break it slowly and take it all from you?**_

 _ **Babe, I might be so greedy, but is that wrong to ruin such perfection?**_

 _ **I am inhumanly want to make you subdued to me on my fingertips.**_

 _ **Make you begging 'til it hard to avoid my different kind of affection.**_


	2. Chapter 1: Freak It Over

_**"Kau bisa berlari tapi kau tidak bisa bersembunyi.**_  
 _ **Aku tidak bisa melewatkan satu kesempatan.**_  
 _ **Karena kau milikku."**_

 _ㅡ_ _ **(Shinhwa**_ _ **—**_ _ **Sniper)**_

...

 **\- Chapter 1 -**

 **::: Freak It Over :::**

* * *

Waktu telah lewat dari tengah malam. Euforia dan hawa panas masih mendominasi suasana. Dan musik yang memekik keras masih tajam seiring teriakan kesenangan sekoloni manusia yang khidmat dengan riuh yang mereka buat.

Disudut sofa, Jimin duduk dengan sedikit gelisah. Lelaki putih disampingnya asyik mengobrol dengan dua teman didepannya mengenai musik rap yang akan mereka usung di perlombaan minggu depan. Dan Jimin sendiri, ia jujur belum mengerti benar mengenai masalah itu, dan lebih memilih diam. Bersandar pada tubuh kekasihnya lebih nyaman dengan berdiam diri dan membisu, meski _upbeat_ musik semakin kencang bergema.

"Apa kau pikir _punch line_ kita yang ini bisa memukau?"

" _Dude,_ kita punya Yoongi dan Namjoon—yang mungkin sudah dikamarnya dengan Seokjin—bukan untuk sekedar menambah poin member kita saja."

Yang disebut terkekeh pelan. Ia berbicara seperlunya dan lebih banyaknya memperhatikan dua temannya itu bersitegang kecil. Mereka sedari tadi banyak bicara dan tidak hentinya beradu mulut mengenai tema perlombaan mereka yang akan dilaksanakan sebagai salah satu wujud perayaan ulang tahun universitas mereka.

Dirinya baru menyadari satu hal. Biasanya, ketika ia membawa _seseorang_ diantara obrolan mereka, pasti dirinya akan dirombongi banyak pertanyaan mengenai apa saja inti pembicaraannya. Hanya saja, kali ini ia merasa sangat sunyi. Menoleh, ia hanya mendapati Jimin diam sembari bersandar pada bahunya dengan jempol yang menari diatar layar iPhone 6s yang ia belikan diulang tahun ke 19-nya.

Bisu yang tidak biasa, apalagi terbilang dari seorang Jimin ceria yang biasa ribut disana—sini.

"Jim?"

Yang dipanggil tidak sedikit pun menjawab panggilan kekasihnya. Matanya tetap terpaku pada ponsel dengan sesekali menekan-nekan layarnya.

" _Babe_?"

Jimin terkesiap. Nafas yang masuk melalui rongga telinga membuatnya kegelian. Dirinya menoleh dan wajah kekasih yang bersandar di bahu menatapnya penuh rasa penasaran. "Kau membuatku kaget saja, hyung."

"Apa ada sesuatu diponselmu yang lebih menarik, hm?" Jimin menggeleng sebagai jawaban, hidung yang bergerak mengendus lehernya ia biarkan.

"Jungkook tidak mengangkat telponku, hyung."

Yoongi menukik alis. Tak biasanya kekasihnya itu sebegitu khawatirnya dengan teman sekamarnya. Dulu—dulu, seingatnya, dengan teman satu unit kemahasiswaan tari modernnya saja ia tak pernah sekhawatir ini.

"Dia bukan anak kecil, Jim."

"Tapi dia itu bukan anak kota seperti kita, hyung."

"Apa dia sedesa itu?"

"Yah... Tidak juga, _sih._ " Jimin pun mengusakkan wajahnya gemas di leher Yoongi. "Dia masih belum terlalu hafal dengan gaya kehidupan kita, hyung."

Yoongi mengusap mesra pucuk rambut kekasihnya.

"Dia pasti bisa menyesuaikan diri."

"Masalahnya, dia orang yg introvert, hyung. Kemana-mana lebih memilih sendiri, bahkan selalu aku yang menawarkan diri untuk menemaninya."

"Aku yakin dia akan baik-baik saja." Yoongi bergerak menarik Jimin kepangkuan. Keduanya sama-sama mungil, dan kekasihnya ini begitu montok menggemaskan dengan bongkahan kenyal. Tapi demi cinta, Yoongi akan melakukan apapun demi memanjakannya meski bertaruh pegal dipaha tak lama kemudian.

"Aku berjanji akan menemanimu mencarinya nanti."

"Cari sekarang—"

"Nanti, Jim."

Jimin pun terdiam. Ia hanya bisa menenggak jus sunkisnya dengan bibir mengulum sedotan, sementara Yoongi sudah menelan singkat secawan Sex on the Beach miliknya. Bagi Jimin, sebagai seorang Rapper, kekasihnya itu memang tertuntut kebiasaannya mempermainkan silat lidah. Bela diri yang luar biasa, yang membuat Jimin tak pernah menang melawan dirinya apabila adu argumentasi sudah mulai diantara mereka. Jimin tak pernah bisa menang, terkecuali dengan rengekan. Yoongi yang terlalu mudah kasihan dengan kekasih manjanya, jadi ia lebih memilih mundur sebelum kekasihnya merajuk lebih lama.

 _"Aku tak tahu anak itu."_

 _"Tadi si prince yang langsung mengangkat dia! Sialan memang!"_

 _"Aah... tahu begitu aku juga tadi pura_ _-_ _pura pingsan."_

Jimin melirik dua gadis yang bersandar pada dinding didekat sofa yang didudukinya bersama Yoongi dan dua temannya yang masih asyik berbincang dengan khidmat. Dia terlaku fokus memperhatikan mereka, hingga tak memperhatikan jalur gerak tangan Yoongi yang sudah menjalari perutnya.

"Hm!"

Hampir tersedak, mata segaris Jimin melotot kearah Yoongi. Tersangkanya menyeringai tipis. Jimin mendapati sofa diseberang mereka sudah kosong, sejak kapan teman-teman kekasihnya itu melarikan diri?

"Mau lanjut?"

Jimin tak dapat berkata apapun lagi ketika Yoongi langsung menariknya berdiri; kekamar tamu temannya dilantai tiga.

"Yak—"

-oOo-

"—Hyung!"

"Diamlah."

Langkahnya terhenti. Mungkin itu keributan dari penghuni salah satu kamar yang belum tertidur, begitu pikirnya.

"Ini sakit, hyung. Aaakh..."

"Ini tidak."

"Iya, hyung!"

Ia terpaku bersamaan dengan pekikan kecil keluar dari bibir delimanya.

"Astaga."

Ketiga pasang mata yang bersibobrok itu sama-sama menampilkan ekspresi terkejut. Yang termuda kaget bukan main karena melihat posisi kedua orang dilorong lantai satu asramanya yang terbilang—er, cukup aneh.

"Jungkook?"

Si tembam menggaruk belakang kepala. Mingyu yang terbaring tertelungkup segera bangun dan membenahi pakaiannya. Wonwoo disampingnya melepas headphone dikepalanya, dalam hati merutuk sendiri karena lupa menyalakan lagunya agar tidak mendengar 'lenguhan' Mingyu.

"Sorry, Kook. Kau harus melihat hal seperti ini."

 **PLAK** —"Aw!"

Jungkook meringis, ia tahu sakit dibelakang kepala itu tidak main akibatnya.

"Gyu, kau membuatnya jadi terdengar ambigu. dan, Kook, kau semalam ini masih diluar?"

Layaknya kucing mencuri ikan didapur, Jungkook tertangkap basah. Arloji ditangan menunjukkan pukul 2.30 pagi, nyata saja Wonwoo menilik mata tajamnya itu curiga.

"Eung, dari pesta senior."

"Huh? Kau diundang?"

Mingyu tak habis pikir. Dirinya populer tapi kenapa tak mendapat undangan juga?

"Apa itu memerlukan undangan?" Jungkook terlalu polos.

"Er, itu pesta tahunan Namjoon hyung, Kook. Setahuku dari Hansol untuk masuk kesana perlu undangan atau _kode masuk_ karena hanya diadakan di mansionnya yang tidak terlalu besar, takut kapasitasnya tak muat katanya."

 _'Tidak besar apanya?'_ Jungkook hanya diam. Ia masih ragu berbicara banyak. Wonwoo masih menatapnya sama.

"Jadi, tak ada undangan." Jungkook terdiam, "jadi bagaimana kau bisa masuk kesana?"

"Aku ikut Jimin."

Mingyu yang mengerti langsung menepuk sekali untuk menandai hal tersebut tepat.

"Jimin pacarnya Yoongi-sunbae, dan Yoongi-sunbae satu komplotan dengan Namjoon-sunbae. Pantas saja kau dapat ijin masuk tanpa undangan."

Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?"

"Aku hanya mencoba mengoles salep ini," Wonwoo mengangkat botol putih dengan tulisan merk ditangannya, "kepunggungnya Mingyu. Ia sempat cedera saat latihan futsal tadi sore dengan anak fakultas kesenian."

Jungkook hanya ber-'oh' ria dan mengangguk-angguk. Sementara Mingyu masih enggan bicara karena aksi merajuk demi meraih perhatian Wonwoo-nya. Jungkook geli sendiri. Salah satu tiang berjalan dikampus ini berusaha bertingkah menggemaskan, Jungkook tak habis pikir bagaimana reaksi fans mereka mendapatinya begini. Makin hebohlah dari sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Masuklah kekamar, sebelum Seungcheol hyung lewat dan menangkap basah dirimu."

Wonwoo tersenyum tipis, dan Jungkook menurut. Sebelum membungkuk sopan dihadapan Sunbae dan teman sejurusannya itu, dirinya langsung berlari menaiki lantai dua.

Dirinya ingin bersujud syukur. Beruntunglah ia bukan Seungcheol, si ketua asrama yang meski terbilang wajahnya kekanakan namun ganasnya bukan main, si ketua asramanya. Ia tak tahu bagaimana nasibnya besok.

Wonwoo memang murid sastra yang suka membaca buku. Tapi, siapa yang menyangka dirinya yang terlihat lebih banyak diam dan jarang mengekspresikan tawa bebas masuk kedalam perhimpunan unit mahasiswa rapping di kampusnya. Dan yang lebih mengagetkan, setelah dirinya masuk menjadi jejeran idola universitas, disaat itu juga berita dirinya menjadi kekasih dari seorang Kim Mingyu, yang juga member rapping sekaligus mengetuai tim koki kampus, terangkat dan tersebar. Kini mereka berduapun diidolakan menjadi salah satu pasangan romantis nan manis.

Jungkook sendiri mengenal Wonwoo karena memang dirinya adalah salah satu senior yang menjadi panitia ospek kampun angkatannya ditahun ini. Mereka cukup akrab karena Wonwoo sendiri tipe senior ramah meski terkesan dingin dan sulit didekati, pembawaan unik Jungkook membuatnya dengan mudah mendekati pemuda itu. Sebagai bonusnya, kekasihnya yang suka penasaran dengan siapapun yang dekat dengan Wonwoo, membuat Jungkook juga dapat mengenal Mingyu.

 _211_

Jungkook menghela nafas lelah. Dirinya menggapai ventilasi pintu kamar.

 _"Kalau kau tidak membawa kunci, aku selalu menaruh cadangannya diatas sini."_

Jimin yang terlalu lugu—bodoh. Kamar mereka bisa saja kecurian kapanpun, jika saja Jungkook tidak ingat hal ini.

Suasana gelap.

 **BLAM** **—** Jungkook tersungkur. Dirinya terduduk lemas dibalik pintu yang ia tutup.

Dibalik sunyi senyap, semencekam yang dihindari semua orang, inilah tempat _teraman_ untuknya.

Ia tidak dapat menyembunyikan diri dengan berlindung dibalik kamuflase keramaian. Ia tak dapat membohongi dirinya sendiri bahwa ia akan baik—baik saja.

 _ **"Ada banyak hal yang bisa kita lakukan, sayang. Mau aku, atau kau yang tentukan?"**_

Ia berkata dalam hati, mendoktrinnya dengan mantra; _'Berhenti memikirkan hal itu.'_

 _ **"Diamlah, sayang. Atau kau mau bibirmu kusumpal dengan benda yang sama?"**_

Jungkook mendengus kasar. Dirinya mengusak kasar rambutnya hinga acak tak terarah kemanapun. Wajahnya memerah dalam rona yang terkuas samar; paduan tangan yang menggosoknya kasar dan amarah yang _kembali_ menjalar. Dirinya tak tahu, rasa lonjakan emosinya begitu besar hingga rasanya ia ingin melarikan diri yang jauh, tak lagi terlihat kalau perlu.

 _ **"Kau tak akan bisa bersembunyi dariku."**_

Nafasnya masih tak teratur. Dadanya ia cengkram.

Tanyakan pada setiap orang, bahwa Jungkook memiliki wajah yang tak tertebak. Ia berekspresi santun dan begitu lugu juga terlihat sangat manis disaat yang bersamaan. Orang—orang begitu mudah menilai dirinya sebagai pribadi yang periang.

Sejujurnya, Jungkook lelah. Jika bukan karena harapan ibunda—perjuangannya selama ini dibangku sekolah menengah juga beasiswa yang ia kejar dengan susah payah, ia lebih memilih pulang.

 _ **"Apa kau ingin sesuatu yang lebih menyenangkan dari ini, manisku?"**_

Ia tidak ingin... _terjerumus_ lebih jauh.

Ia tak ingin mengecewakan kedua orang tua yang sudah menaruh kepercayaan pada dirinya untuk tetap bertahan dan menempa harapan yang ingin dicapainya hingga dapat sukses sejahtera. Bukan malah coba-coba menenggelamkan diri dalam dunia yang sudah nyata-nyatanya dilarang dengan laknatnya oleh kedua orang tua.

"Yatuhan..."

Bedebum antara tulang tengkorak belakang bertemu dengan badan pintu, mata Jungkook terpejam lelah. Dibalik belahan bibirnya yang terbuka nafasnya hampir putus-putus tak kuasa. Dengan keadaan setengah lelah. Jaket kulit ditubuh ia lepas perlahan.

Dan saat itu, ia sadar.

Ia... tidak mengenakan jaket kulit.

Dan ponselnya—

"AKH! BRENGSEK!"

 **PRAN** G—Jungkook yang kesal tak lagi peduli, meski figura pecah akibat lemparan sepatunya.

Dalam hatinya, _'Brengsek! Brengsek! Brengsek! Manusia sialan!'_ terus berputar-putar dalam nada makian yang sama, dan _ditujukan_ sama pula.

Sepatu yang berhamburan dan jaket kulit coklat yang tergeletak tak benar dibalik pintu tidak ia pedulikan, baginya guyuran air dikamar mandi telah memanggilnya untuk _membersihkan diri_ dengan cepat.

Ia terkesiap.

Sebuah bekas gigitan yang nampak ungu kemerahan ditulang selangka, dan v-neck merah yang turun itu tak membantu menutupinya sama sekali.

"Aaakh!"

.

.

.

 _212._

"Hansolie,"

belum sempat bibirnya menggapai milik kekasihnya, Hansol sudah berhenti. Seungkwan menatap dinding disebelah kamarnya, membuat Hansol menyerngit heran. "Kenapa, Boo? Ada setan?"

Seungkwan yang geregetan, mengemplang pria bule diatas tubuhnya. Dalam hati merutuk nafsunya yang bukan main, belum lagi dihadapkan dengan tubuh montok Seungkwan.

"Jungkook-hyung kenapa?"

Hansol memicingkan mata, membuat Seungkwan menjerit tidak jelas. "Yak! Aku hanya bertanya, Sol!"

"Kau... Aku ini hampir diujung, sayang."

"Oke—oke, aku minta ma—YA! VERNON HANSOL CHWE! YAK!"

.

.

Dan Jungkook yang terduduk lemas dilantai kamar mandi menutup kuping dari teriakan kamar sebelahnya.

Dingin tak dihiraukan, Jungkook ingin _apapun_ yang berada dalam kepalanya larut bersama aliran air. Guyuran dari tudung _shower_ menjatuhi tubuh telanjangnya.

—yang dipenuhi gerit keunguan yang begitu kentara; tanda kepemilikan terpoles disekujur bagian putih kulit Jungkook.

Dan hal itu membuat air matanya turun karena amarah.

 _'Dasar brengsek! Kalau ketemu, ku kebiri kau! Sialan! Dasar bajingan!"_

—Dan ketukan pintu dari depan pun tak lagi ia pedulikan.

-oOo-

"Oh," bunyi derit kursi ditarik, "Kook-ah."

Jungkook mendongak dari layar laptopnya, hanya untuk mendapati senior semester 3 dari fakultas ekonomi yang berada dalam satu unit kemahasiswaan dengannya; duduk dengan kalem dihadapannya.

Mata kecil itu menatap Jungkook senang, membuat yang termuda bingung. "Sunbae, ada apa?"

"Kau tahu bukan dua minggu lagi sudah perayaan ulang tahun universitas?"

Jungkook mengangguk. Hal tersebut memang telah diumumkan saat hari terakhir ospeknya telah selesai. Untuk merayakannya, setiap tahun universitas akan mengadakan festival terbuka besar-besaran yang didanai langsung dari sumbangsih donator dan sponsor. Biasanya diadakan dengan berdirinya _booth_ _-_ _booth_ penjualan hingga lomba-lomba sebagai pengisi acara.

Unit kemahasiswaan sampai himpunan perkumpulan dari berbagai program studi dan fakultas pun ramai mengadakan seleksi dan mencalonkan unggulan demi menggapai hadiah puluhan juta dan beberapa _doorprize_ pendukung.

"Namamu sudah dimasukkan oleh Yunho-hyung untuk ikut seleksi."

Jungkook hampir tersedak susu pisangnya.

"Sun—"

"Kau boleh memilih kategori antara tari atau menyanyi, atau kalau kau mau keduanya—"

"Sunba—"

"Yunho hyung tidak akan masalah, karena yang penting—"

"Sunbae!"

Dan otomatis bibir Sehun terkatup. Jungkook membungkuk beberapa kali pada beberapa mahasiswa yang menatapnya dari kaget hingga keheranan.

"Ish, Sunbae!"

Adik senior yang malu-malu memang nampak menggemaskan. Dari awal ospek, Jungkook memang sudah menarik perhatian beberapa senior. Bahkan seumur-umur, hanya Jungkook yang berani menyela senior yang sudah keterlaluan mengerjai juniornya.

Intinya, Jungkook itu merupakan seorang junior ajaib. Dan hebatnya lagi, multitalenta.

Yunho nampaknya tak salah memilih satu calon finalis, suara merdu dan keuletan Jungkook dalam hal tari memang patut diperhitungkan untuk mengikuti lomba. Jika Jungkook menang, Sehun yakin Jungkook akan menaikkan derajat unit kemahasiswaan seni suara—meski didukung tari modern sebagai ornamen penarik minat, dan Jungkook sendiri juga akan masuk jejeran idola kampus. Sehun sangat meyakini semua hal tersebut.

Mata yang memandang penuh ketertarikan pada Jungkook sendiri tidak sedikit, orangnya sendiri yang nampak tidak peka dengan sekitar. Sepertinya sikap introvert dari dalam diri Jungkook belum benar-benar hilang sepenuhnya.

"Kenapa harus aku, sunbae?"

"Karena kau yang multitalenta disini, Kook."

"Suaraku fals dan tarianku suka tak terarah dalam koordinir yang baik, sunbae."

"Fals? Oh, kau mau mendengarku bernyanyi?"

Jungkook menggeleng spontan. Sehun menatapnya jengah, anak ini terlalu rendah menilai dirinya.

"Demi tuhan, Kook. Suaramu saat meng-cover lagu Sofa dan Purpose sangat bagus. Dan saat kau meng-cover tarian Usher itu juga luar biasa. Belum lagi saat kau mencoba untuk _rapping,_ dibidang entertain kau menguasai hampir 80% dari keseluruhannya, Kook."

"Semua orang bisa—"

"Akupun."

Jungkook dituntut diam melalui tatapan Sehun. Bibir mungil itu kembali bergerak, "Tapi hanya kau yang mendekati sempurna. Maka dari itu, bantulah kami."

Ia maju untuk mewakili unit kemahasiswaan seni suara. Ia dari 85 anggota? Jungkook menelan ludah, tatapan Sehun penuh harap untuknya.

"Kau bisa, 'kan?"

"Aku—"

 **BRAK** **—** seluruh mata menoleh kesatu titik. Jungkook mengikuti arah pandang Sehun kebelakang.

"Kembalikan uangku!"

"Uang? _Babe,_ kau tahu isi ATM-ku bahkan melebihi isi dompetmu. Aku bisa menggantinya lima kali lipat saat ini juga bahkan jika kau ingin. Jadi apa keuntungan dariku dengan semua nominal uangmu?"

"Semua barang... yang sudah ku—"

"Kau belikan untukku?" Seringai itu tumbuh, "apa aku pernah meminta itu semua?"

Jungkook takjub. Tangan itu berhasil ditangkap, objek kemarahan besar gagal mendapat tamparan.

Yang membuat Jungkook hampir kagum adalah, kehebatan pria itu mendekati dan mendominasi lawan bicara—debatnya, dan membuatnya pergi menjauh dengan cepat. Tak ada yang tahu, pria itu hanya membisikkan sesuatu ditelinga lawannya dan si pria yang lebih kecil berjalan menjauh dengan kesal.

"Minggir!"

Atau marah lebih tepatnya.

Dan saat Jungkook menoleh, tatapan elang itu jatuh keiris karbonat kelamnya. Menatapnya penuh intensitas dalam, yang membuatnya langsung buang muka kearah Sehun yang sialnya menyerengit jahil padanya.

"Kook, kau tahu senior terkenal dari Manajemen Bisnis?"

Jungkook cuek bebek, ketikan tangan pada laptopnya cepat terdengar. Ia berusaha menghiraukan Sehun yang usil; tugasnya harus segera di _submit_ pada dosen sebenarnya.

"Tidak."

"Asal kau tahu saja, dia dari tadi menatap kesini—tepatnya kearahmu."

"...Huh?"

Jungkook lama menjawab. Meski dia didera penasaran, ia tahu mata itu masih terpaut seperti ingin membolongi punggungnya, ia hanya ingin memastikan.

"Dia seperti ingin menelanjangi dan memakanmu habis."

"..."

Baiklah, Sehun mulai berlebihan nampaknya.

 _"Hei, bukankah itu anak yang pingsan dipesta Namjoon oppa?"_

 _"Yang didepan Sehun sunbae itu?"_

Saat itu juga tulang telinga Jungkook seakan berkedut. Ia tahu objek mana yang dijadikan pembicaraan para wanita yang baru saja duduk disebelah mejanya itu.

 _"Dia imut juga, pantas saja Tae oppa_ _—_ _ASTAGA! TAE OPPA!"_

"Urgh, telingaku."

Yang Jungkook ingin pedulikan bukanlah keluhan Sehun, melainkan satu sosok angkuh yang berjalan melewatinya.

 _"Astaga!"_

 _"Dia dipegang Tae oppa, shit! Aku juga mau~"_

 _"Woaaah... manisnya..."_

—dan begitu lancangnya ia mengelus pipi kanan Jungkook dan berlalu begitu saja. Jungkook tak bodoh untuk melewatkan satu seringai dan bunyi kekehan nakal yang dikirimkan sosok tersebut padanya.

Seluruh atensi terfokus padanya, sementara ia menoleh dan mendapati pria itu melirik tajam sekilas dirinya, sebelum pergi menuju pojok kursi yang sudah diduduki oleh sekumpulan pemuda.

Jungkook mengalihkan matanya, hanya untuk mendapati wajah Sehun yang cengo menatap bergantian antara dirinya dan _pemuda_ itu.

Bagus! Setelah dberi kedipan oleh _pria asing_ , dan bertemu pandang dengan seseorang yang **paling** tidak ingin ditemuinya, kini ia mendadak jadi pusat perhatian banyak orang, membuatnya muak berdiam diri lama-lama dikantin.

"Woah, jadi kau kenal dengan Tae—"

"Menjijikan, jangan sebut nama orang brengsek itu."

Dan Sehun dibuat cengo kedua kalinya. Jungkook yang berbenah ingin pergi ia biarkan.

"Jangan lupa berkumpul di unit C03 sehabis kelas."

Jungkook mengangguk. Ranselnya ia tenteng dengan sebelah pundak, dirinya berjalan kesal sembari menenteng laptop hasil membeli dari uang beasiswanya.

"Dia ternyata bisa mengumpat juga."

"Dia juga manusia, sayang."

"Jongin!"

Kekasihnya langsung duduk disampingnya tanpa tanda-tanda kehadiran yang jelas. Meski sempat mengagetkannya, Sehun lebih memilih mendengarkan pria disampingnya—yang membawakannya segelas susu coklat kocok—berbicara tentang dirinya yang menjadi salah satu finalis untuk lomba festival pada ajang tari modern. Sehun melupakan Jungkook sejenak, ia bisa membujuk anak itu nantinya. Kekasihnya yang didepan ini lebih menyenangkan untuk dilihat saat bercerita.

—meski dalam sekali lirik, ia tahu _pria itu_ masih menatap intens Jungkook yang hilang dibalik pintu kafe.

.

.

— **T B C** **—**

Saya post ulang, tandanya saya comeback kan? Ciyeeee~ /ditampar/

Ini sengaja saya taroh chapter pertamanya dulu meski beberapa sudah pernah membaca.

Yang ngikutin di wattpad mungkin sudah tahu kenapa saya hilang mendadak dan baru kembali beberapa hari kemarin. Saya diikutsertakan kampus untuk jadi tenaga pengajar relawan dipedalaman dan sialnya usaha saya dapetin sinyal disana kaya nyari sebutir debu diantara tumpukan marimas. Buat baca fanfik atau nyari seberkas dua berkas bahan ajar aja meski manjat gunung dulu, itu lucu loh /nangis/

Chapter dua udah tinggal publish, jadi boleh minta tanggapan kalian untuk chapter ini dulu?

.

.

Well, kalian pasti tahu kalau nanti akan ada yang jadi rival abang tae untuk si dedek. Pertanyaannya, siapakah **dia**? Hehe /ketawa evil/

.

.

Yang nyari saya bisa di **ig** saya; **ree . petra (** hilangkan spasi) atau line saya; **reepetra**.

Follow saya di wattpad juga pls; **reepetra**

with love,

 **Petra**


	3. Chapter 2: Drowned Fire

_**"Shh! Aku bertaruh kau terkejut.**_  
 _ **Tentu saja, kelima indramu masih hidup.**_  
 _ **Tentu saja, aku telah memasuki hatimu."**_  
 _ **— (Seventeen - OMG)**_

 _ **...**_

– **Chapter 2 –**

 **::: Drowned Fire :::**

* * *

"Apakah aku perlu melakukan _split-up_ untuk penutupnya?"

"Apa kau berpikir waktunya cukup untuk bagian ritme terakhir musik remix-mu?"

Jimin mengerang, badannya hampir terbelungsur dari atas kursi yang didudukinya sementara setengah badannya terbaring malas diatas meja belajar mininya. Bibir tebalnya mengerucut dan matanya fokus menatap teman sekamarnya yang tidur dengan keadaan tergelepar luas diseluruh bagian kasurnya sembari memainkan psp-nya. Enam lembar kertasnya yang sudah penuh dengan coretan pola dan ruang diatas meja dibiarkan begitu saja, ia sudah malas berpikir.

"Taemin-hyung masih susah dihubungi sampai sekarang. Aku benar-benar membutuhkan partner tari yang pas."

"Tidak ajak kekasihmu?"

"Urgh," Erangan kedua yang membuat Jungkook memutar bola mata. Jimin lebih banyak mengeluhnya membuat ia jengah mendengarnya.

"Yoongi-hyung? Mungkin dia akan mengikutsertakan kasur kumamon besarnya keatas panggung sebagai peserta dan memilih praktek tidur diatasnya," Jimin menggaruk belakang kepala kesal, "kemudian dia akan melakukan hal yang sama sampai 25 menit batas maksimum pertunjukan habis."

"Dan juga mengajakmu keatasnya. Mungkin kalian bisa mempraktekan—"

"Jeon!"

"—tidur diatasnya sambil berpelukan dengan mesra kemudian membuat penonton gemas dengan tingkah kalian. Perkataanku belum selesai, Park!"

"Aku tahu bukan itu maksudmu sebenarnya!"

Dan Jungkook tidak sedikitpun mengalihkan pandangannya dari permainan pocket-nya, meski ujung bibirnya menyeringai mengejek Jimin. Jimin makin sebal. Ia membenarkan posisi duduk dan menangkup wajah diantara kedua kepalan tangan. Posisinya yang seperti itu membuat pipinya yang sebesar kue mochi tenggelam karenanya.

"Kau itu benar-benar menyebalkan, Kook. Pantas saja sampai sekarang masih tidak punya pacar."

"Setidaknya aku tidak harus ditelpon setiap 30 menit sekali setelah mendapatkan ijin kepacarnya saat ingin pergi kemanapun."

Jimin menganga tak percaya.

"Aku juga tidak harus meraung kesakitan pada bagian belakangku saat pulang menginap dari apart—"

"Yak! Yak!"

Dan Jungkook langsung menghindar menyelamatkan psp yang ia pinjam dari Yugyeom, salah satu teman dekat lainnya, dari lemparan bantal Jimin. Ia tidak bergerak banyak, hanya memiringkan tubuh namun hal itu berhasil membuat bantal tidur Jimin jauh tergeletak diujung kamar mereka, bukannya malah mengenai sasaran.

Jungkook sudah membelakangi Jimin, dan backsound dari game pocket yang dimainkannya pun terdengar mengisi keheningan spontan keseluruh penjuru. Jimin menghela nafas perlahan, teman sekamarnya itu memang benar-benar membuatnya gemas sendiri. Membalikkan tubuh, Jimin kembali meraih pensilnya.

Coretan pola berlanjut. Diatasnya tertulis **menit 15.05** dan dibawahnya sudah ada gambaran gerakan khusus dengan posisi titik yang berbaris membentuk pola pada lingkaran. Satu titiknya ia tulis dengan; **1 2 – gerakan tangan menyilang, 3 4 5 – titik satu bergerak menunduk memperlihatkan titik dua, 6 7 8 – titik dua melakukan tutting dua jari dan mempoppin' bagian bawah tubuh**. Setelah melingkari seluruh pola, ia terlihat puas menghasilkan satu gerakan baru.

"Kook, apa _popping_ yang kulakukan sebaiknya menggunakan setengah ritme atau seluruh beat hentak?"

"Kenapa tidak memadu madankan dengan _breaking_?" Jungkook menekan panah bawahnya keras, Jimin kembali menggurat kertasnya setelah mendengar saran temannya.

"Bagus! Seharusnya kau yang menjadi partner tariku, Kook!"

"Maaf, Jim. Aku sudah sibuk membantu Yunho-hyung."

"Kau dan sunbae sindrom-mu itu."

Jungkook mem-pause game-nya dan menelentangkan tubuh.

"Kau dan 'ayo-ikuti-kata-Yoongi-hyung-atau-aku-dihukum' sindrommu itu."

"Aish!"

Belum sempat Jungkook melarikan diri, ia sudah ditindih Jimin beserta bantal besar putih pada wajahnya. Jungkook hampir tidak bisa bernafas namun Jimin langsung menariknya dan tertawa puas. "Minta maaf!"

Jungkook mengusak hidungnya kasar karena serat debu bantal yang terhirup kedalam nafasnya benar-benar membuat gatal. Hidung yang memerah itu membuahkan kekehan Jimin. Namun, bukan Jimin namanya jika dalam soal membalas dendam pada Jungkook akan selesai dalam satu ronde.

Dengan gerakan tangan yang cekatan ia menarik kaus putih Jungkook dan berusaha membukanya.

—hanya untuk mendapati wajah pucat Jungkook setelahnya.

"Kook…"

Keduanya saling melotot tak percaya.

Keheningan yang menerpa dan atmosfer yang menegang membuat Jungkook menelan ludah.

"Kenapa—"

"Hyung…" Tatapan Jungkook penuh permohonan.

Suasana hati Jimin berubah. Matanya penuh emosi tak terbaca dan seluruh atensinya teralihkan untuk Jungkook. Sementara yang ditatap membangunkan tubuh dan menarik turun bajunya.

Saat angin dari jendela kamar masuk, leher baju Jungkook disapu dan Jimin dapat melihat dengan jelas bahwa ada tanda lainnya yang terlihat ditulang selangkanya. Wajah Jungkook yang pucat dan bibir bawahnya yang bergetar membuat Jimin merasakan timbal tremor saat ia berusaha menenangkannya dengan memegang tangan yang termuda.

"Siapa?"

"Kumohon, hyung."

"Aku juga mohon padamu, Kook."

"Bukan siapa-siapa, hyung."

"Apa ini tindak balas dendam dari senior yang kau lawan saat ospek kemarin?"

"Hyung—"

Jungkook hampir meringis saat tangan mungil Jimin menggenggam tangannya terlampau erat. Tatapan dari dua mata sipit itu tajam, Jungkook tidak ingin berdusta dan mengatakan ia tidak takut dengan mode serius Jimin. Meski baru beberapa bulan menjadi teman sekamar, Jimin dan 'rasa-sayang-sebagai-saudara' padanya itu benar-benar membuat pemuda yang lebih tua itu sangat protektif padanya layaknya kakak pada adiknya.

"Jawab atau aku akan minta tolong Yoongi-hyung dan membalaskannya untukmu?"

Jungkook menyerah. Ia tidak ingin ada perang darah karena cukup imej _badboy_ yang dipegang anak-anak unit kemahasiswaan rapping saja yang membuat orang segan menabuh tanda perang pada mereka, jangan kelakuan mereka yang ikut-ikutan dipandang negatif juga. Jungkook juga tak ingin disalahkan karena menjadi kunci perang nantinya.

"Aku—"

"Jangan katakan padaku kau—"

"Aku laki-laki, hyung!"

"Dan itu tidak menghapus kemungkinan bahwa kau juga bisa dimasuki oleh sebuah…" Jimin menarik napas yang tercekat. "Maaf—sebuah penis, Jungkook!"

"Aku berhasil melarikan diri, hyung!"

"Jadi," Jungkook menampar mulutnya dan hampir terisak, kekehan Jimin yang penuh kemarahan membuatnya makin bergetar. "Kau mengakui bahwa kau… dilecehkan?"

"Hyung…"

Jungkook kesal sendiri dan ia tidak bisa menyalurkannya pada hyung-nya, maka air mata kekesalan itu justru tumpah saat Jungkook berusaha menahannya. "Aku benar-benar tidak ingin mengakui hal itu, hyung! Aku tidak lemah, aku berhasil melawan, aku masih bisa mempertahankan kesucian—aku tidak membuatnya terdengar bahwa aku akan menyimpannya untuk laki-laki kelak, tapi—ARRGH! Aku sungguh-sungguh berusaha lepas dari pria itu, hyung. Aku—"

"Sssh! Sssh!" Jimin tidak tahan melihat air mata siapapun tumpah dihadapannya. Jungkook geram sendiri dan wajahnya memerah, Jimin dengan lembut menenangkannya. Ia menarik tubuh itu kedalam pelukan. Sedikit demi sedikit racauan Jungkook berhenti dan berubah menjadi raungan kekesalan.

"Aku tidak lemah, hyung."

"Aku tahu, Kook."

"Hiks, hyung."

Jimin menggigit bibir bawahnya keras. Tangis yang bergetar yang jatuh dibahunya dan pelukan balasan yang begitu erat ia terima membuat emosinya bergejolak. Ia tak ingin membuat Jungkook semakin terpuruk.

Jungkook yang sudah ia anggap adik sendiri kini terlihat lemah. Hanya ia yang tahu hal tersebut, dan ia tahu bahwa pemuda ini tak ingin siapapun tahu bahwa ia memiliki kelemahan.

Dan Jimin bersumpah, ia ingin membunuh siapapun yang berani bertindak sejauh ini untuk membuat Jungkook yang bertingkah kuat didepan siapapun, berada pada titik terlemahnya.

"Tidurlah. Aku disini."

"Aku tidak perlu—"

"Jadilah adik kecil manis yang penurut seperti seharusnya untuk kali ini saja, Kook."

Dan tremor yang menyerang tubuh itu membuat Jungkook lelah sendiri karena urung menahan amarahnya. Tubuh hangat Jimin adalah hangat yang memang ia butuhkan.

…Dan untuk kali ini, Jungkook menyerah. Gelap itu memeluknya dalam lelap, bersama dengan kedua tangan Jimin melindunginya.

-oOo-

"Bukankah ini lucu?"

Yoongi menarik diri dari _overtune_ -nya, barang sejenak memperhatikan sahabatnya yang sibuk mengatur mikrofon yang menggantung didalam studio. Mereka berbeda ruang dan terpisahkan kaca setebal 5 senti, namun suara menggaung dari pintu terbuka membuat Yoongi masih dapat berkomunikasi dengan Namjoon.

"Apanya yang lucu?"

Setelah menurunkan headphone dikepalanya, Yoongi dapat melihat Namjoon menghela nafas.

"Aku hanya rapper underground, Yoon."

"Lalu?"

"Dan Seokjin adalah anak calon perdana menteri Korea."

"Apa itu menjadi sebuah halangan?"

"Halangan mungkin tidak akan membuat kami goyah, hanya saja aku takut dengan status keluarga Seokjin mendatang setelah kenaikan jabatan Ayahnya berlangsung. Aku—"

"Takut dengan pandangan langsung orang lain bahwa anak dari salah satu kandidat terbaik perdana menteri Korea adalah seorang Gay?"

"Yoon…"

Keduanya saling memandang. Dengan pose andalan, diatas Equalizer-nya Yoongi meletakkan siku kemudian menyandarkan wajah ditelapak tangan. Dalam hati ia kesal sendiri, namun itu sama sekali takkan membantu Namjoon yang ekspresinya sudah seperti kehabisan medikal depresan.

"Aku tak mengerti, kau, seorang Kim Namjoon—"

"Tolong jangan bawa aset Ayahku."

"—Kau punya otak cerdas, jadi dengarkan aku dulu, bodoh!"

Dan ketika suara itu naik seperempat oktaf, Namjoon langsung mengatupkan bibir. Helaian perak beraksen abu-abu miliknya ia sisir dengan jari kebelakang, menampilkan keseluruhan wajah tampannya yang masih lusuh.

"Aku tidak akan heran jika kau kelak menjadi lulusan terbaik dikampus ini nantinya. Tapi, setidaknya gunakan otak cerdasmu untuk menggulingkan pikiran skeptis orang-orang meski menjadi seorang Gay, kau masih bisa membahagiakan Seokjin. Aku tahu obsesi besarmu menerima gelar sebagai pewaris Kim Corp dan calon direktur sukses idaman, setelah itu dengan status besar itu kau bisa membeli mulut media untuk menunjukkan hubunganmu dengan Seokjin," senyum Yoongi tipis, membuat setidaknya sedikit beban dipundak Namjoon terangkat. "Jadi jangan sedikitpun pikirkan status tentang siapa Ayah Seokjin, karena setelah meminang Seokjin dengan keberhasilanmu, Seokjin menjadi milikmu seutuhnya."

"Seperti halnya kau mengejar diri menjadi produser musik demi menghidupi Jimin kelak?"

"Bung, kita sahabat, dan memiliki orientasi seksual juga pemikiran yang sama. Jadi kalau aku saja berani maju membawa Jimin ke publik, mengapa kau masih ragu?"

Namjoon termenung. Dalam kabut bayang retinanya muncul senyuman manis Kim Seokjin.

Yoongi tak bisa menahan senyum gusinya begitu mendengar Namjoon terkekeh. Keduanya saling menepuk bahu, dan pancaran kuat tentang persahabatan yang kental muncul dari kedua pasang mata itu.

"Aku tak pernah salah memilih sahabat sepertimu."

"Mungkin sepotong _cheese cake_ dikafe kampus bisa menunjukkan bagaimana bersyukurnya dan menghargainya kau mempunyai sahabat sepertiku."

"Dude, dompetku tertinggal diapartemen."

"Kau punya black card cadangan didalam Ferrari-mu bodoh."

"Yak! Siapa yang mengijinkanmu membuka dashboard mobilku!?"

"Aku hanya iseng, Kim! Kau tahu bahwa aku tidak ada niat untuk membeberkannya apalagi sebuah vibrator pink yang kau simpan didalam bersamanya."

"Shit! Kau lebih baik diam, aku tidak mau Jinseok habis-habisan mempermak mobilku menjadi warna merah muda."

"Itu seni."

"Itu terlalu girly, bodoh!"

"Tapi kekasihmu menyukainya."

"Tapi dia lebih manis memakainya daripada perempuan."

"Wow, Jadi Namjoon-hyung punya semacam Cross-dressing kink terhadap Seokjin-hyung?"

Keduanya menoleh mendapati Jimin dibalik pintu ruang rekaman dengan sebuah tas kecil tergantung manis dipundaknya dan paper bag medium ditangan kanan. Ia memasang senyum jahil, dan mengaduh beberapa saat kemudian saat Namjoon melemparnya dengan gulungan sisa pembungkus mikrofon baru.

"Hyung, Namjoon-hyung membuang sampah sembarangan."

"Dasar bantet tukang adu."

"Wueek!"

Dan Yoongi pun langsung menarik kekasihnya yang tidak bisa diam ke kursi putar kosong disampingnya. Namjoon berjalan menjauh memungut sampah yang dimaksud kemudian menarik knob pintu studio.

"Aku mau keluar dulu mencari _cheese cake_."

"Ah, tidak perlu, hyung. Aku sudah membelinya tadi di kafe." Jimin mengangkat bungkusan ditangannya membuat senyum Yoongi mengembang.

"Ah, baguslah kalau begitu. Aku mau pulang dulu, takutnya Jinseok sudah ada dirumahku. Selamat menikmati waktu berdua kalian!"

Pintu tertutup, dan studio hening seketika.

"Sudah berapa lama kau mendengar percakapan kami?"

"Tidak lama, sih. Sampai batas kalimat bijak hyung ke Namjoon-hyung tentang hubungannya."

Yoongi memperhatikan Jimin memainkan Equalizer-nya. "Hyung, putar lagu."

Satu list bertuliskan 'Bangtan Boys' diklik oleh Yoongi, setelah menekan perintah 'play all', Jimin tersenyum karena kini studio sudah dipenuhi dengan nyanyian dari salah satu grup favoritnya. Yoongi memainkan keyboardnya mengetik beberapa lirik, dan Jimin disampingnya membuka paper bag yang dibawanya.

"Aku lupa bawa sendok, hyung."

"Pake tanganmu saja, Chim."

"Nanti kotor."

Bibir tebal Jimin mengerucut, tak ada jawaban dari Yoongi. Dengan terpaksa ia memegang lembut kue itu dan mengarahkannya ke mulut kekasihnya, yang diterima dengan senang hati. Dasarnya meski pendiam namun jahil juga, jemari Jimin yang menangkup kue juga ikut diemutnya sebelum melepasnya dengan 'pop' yang keras membuat Jimin terkikik geli.

"Dasar jorok."

Yoongi hanya menyeringai tipis dan mengusak helaian rambut Jimin gemas.

"Bagaimana progress tarimu?"

"Aku masih belum punya partner, hyung."

"Taemin?"

"Taemin-hyung masih susah sekali dihubungi. Aku dengar dari Jongin-hyung, kakaknya itu tengah disibukkan perjalanan alam ke jantung hutan Tokyo."

Gerakan jari kilat Yoongi dikeyboard masih berlanjut. "Mungkin tidak dapat sinyal."

"Aku stress sekali, hyung. Aku bahkan sudah merancang tarianku untuk dua pola orang dengan baik, dan sekarang partnerku sendiri tidak kelihatan batang hidungnya. Bagaimana cara aku mempraktekkannya?!" Jimin berujar setengah sebal dan menyandarkan pipi diantara tangannya.

Yoongi mengusap kening kekasihnya. "Mau kubantu untuk me-remix lagunya?"

"Eih, padahal aku kesini memang ingin meminta bantuan hyung terkait musik background-ku. Hehe. Hyung tahu sekali tentang aku."

" _Anytime for you, hun'_."

Yoongi tanpa pikir panjang kembali menghadapi komputernya. Setelah mengecek bahwa jaringan internet kampus masih terhubung, ia dengan segera masuk kedalam website pencarian demi mencari musik-musik up-beat yang dibutuhkan.

"Gambaran genre tarianmu?"

"Aku ingin mencoba sesuatu yang berbeda. Kontemporer."

Ketikan jemari Yoongi terhenti.

"Kau serius, sayang?"

"Aku serius, hyung."

Yoongi terlihat berpikir sebelum senyumnya hadir. Tiba-tiba ia memutus koneksi jaringannya dan beralih membuka sebuah folder, membuat Jimin menyerngit.

"Bagaimana dengan lagu Bangtan yang Butterfly?"

"Eung, bukankah lagunya terlalu ballad?"

"Aku sebenarnya ingin melihatmu menari solo dan membawakan tarian ballad ketimbang terus-terusan melakukan breakdance dan jujur saja, Jim…" ada sesuatu yang melembut dan tangan itu menggenggam lembut miliknya yang mungil. "Aku selalu khawatir saat kau melakukan handstand, tumbling, dan segala macam tetek bengeknya. Aku tidak mendoakan, tapi insiden tak akan bisa ditebak kapan terjadinya, jadi…"

Jimin menunduk. Ia sadar, sangat sadar, tapi baru kali ini Yoongi menyuarakan isi hatinya. Ia seharusnya lebih peka.

"Hyung… aku akan membawakan lagu itu."

"Aku tidak memaksa—"

"Sssh!" mata Jimin menghilang akibat senyum lebarnya, begitu menggemaskan dimata Yoongi. "Aku mau melakukannya, hyung. Ucapanmu… membangkitkan semangatku yang sempat hilang karena hampir putus asa mencari partner. Tapi, aku akan mempertimbangkannya. Aku akan berjuang selama sisa 3 minggu ini, hyung."

Ada banyak yang Yoongi perjuangkan dalam hidupnya, masa depannya sebagai seorang produser musik yang bertalenta sebagai salah satunya. Jauh dari itu semua, yang paling ingin ia pertahankan adalah kebahagiaan kekasihnya.

Ia tidak pernah berpikir untuk menjalin hubungan hingga ketitik ini, tapi itu semua terbayar dengan kesetiaan dan cinta yang ditawarkan Jimin. Ia akan bertahan, demi cintanya, Park Jimin.

"Terimakasih, sayang."

" _Anything for you, hun'_." Dan setelahnya Yoongi pun kembali terkekeh.

 **DRRRT!** —Jimin menggeser layar kunci ponselnya; sebuah pesan masuk.

 **From: Kookie  
Subject: (none)  
Hyung, aku tidak ada kelas siang.  
Mau makan siang bersama?**

Jemarinya bergerak lincah, sebelum akhirnya mengetuk terakhir kalinya dan meletakkan ponselnya diatas button equalizer Yoongi yang tidak menyala; agar tidak mengganggu jalannya musik yang sudah berganti menjadi lagu Lie dari salah satu personil boygroup yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

"Apa ada sesuatu dengan Jungkook?"

Jimin pernah bercerita; Jungkook menjadi lebih pendiam dan banyak murungnya semenjak kepulangannya dari pesta Namjoon 3 hari yang lalu. Bahkan, ia sempat mengeluh sakit selama dua hari dan tidak dapat hadir ke kelas.

…Dan demi Tuhan, Jimin tak pernah menyangka bahwa ia akan menemukan fakta sebenarnya tadi malam.

"Aku tidak marah, Jim. Ceritakan saja. Dia sahabatmu jadi tak mungkin aku akan cemburu."

Yoongi membalikkan badan bersamaan dengan gerakan jarinya memutar string volume menjadi turun. Studio berada pada tingkat volume 5 dan suara hanya terdengar sedikit samar-samar. Tangan Jimin yang terkepal kuat diatas pahanya ia amit; mengelusnya agar ia tenang. Yoongi tidak mungkin berbohong jika ia tidak merasakan kegelisahan Jimin.

"Aku melihat tanda-tanda ruam biru ditubuhnya. Tidak semuanya sebenarnya yang aku lihat, tapi bekas-bekas itu benar-benar ada."

"Apa dia dikeroyok?"

"Hyung, bekas birunya bukan bekas dipukul," Yoongi menarik dan mengelus bibir bawah Jimin agar ia berhenti menggigitnya. "Itu bekas gigitan, hyung. Kau pasti tahu bekas gigitan seperti apa."

"Seperti yang biasa aku tinggalkan ditubuhmu?"

Ingin merona, tapi Jimin ingat situasi. "I—iya, hyung. Dan seluruhnya berada dititik-titik seksual tubuhnya. Aku memang tidak melihat sampai ke _sana_ , tapi aku benar-benar yakin setelah melihat bercak itu didada dan lehernya bahkan sampai kepunggungnya. Bahkan yang paling parah sampai lebam-lebam dan luka gigitan kentara ada dipaha hingga mendekati selangkangannya, hyung. Aku memeriksanya ketika ia tidur."

Kesunyian yang terlalu mendadak. Yoongi menarik kursi putar Jimin mendekat.

"…Jungkook diperkosa?"

"Dia bilang dia berhasil melarikan diri."

"Kau sudah memeriksa ada tidaknya lecet diantara anusnya?"

"Ak—aku tidak mungkin memeriksa sampai kesana, hyung!"

Ucapan frontal Yoongi memang tidak terdengar benar, tapi ia tahu Yoongi tidak suka memutar-mutar masalah dan lebih memilih keintinya. Kekasihnya adalah tipe blak-blakan pedas garis keras.

"Apa yang membuatmu yakin ia belum sempat diperkosa?"

"Mungkin pelakunya memang berhasil meninggalkan jejak-jejak laknat itu ditubuh Jungkook. Tapi aku bisa apa, hyung? Aku ada dipoin dimana aku harus mempercayai Jungkook, hyung. Dia menangis meraung dipelukanku tadi malam, memintaku untuk percaya padanya bahwa ia benar-benar masih dapat mempertahankan apa yang ia sebut harga diri. Kau pasti tahu sifat Jungkook seperti apa! Dan semalam… Aku benar-benar melihat dirinya berada dipuncak terlemahnya. Aku tidak sanggup, hyung…"

Yoongi menarik Jimin semakin merapat agar ia dapat memeluk tubuh itu.

"Dia sudah kuanggap adikku sendiri. Aku tidak main-main, hyung. Diluar ia memang nampak begitu introvert dan ada digaris batas keras sehingga semua yang memandangnya akan menganggap ia begitu kuat. Tapi dimataku, ia akan begitu manis dan manja pada saatnya dan jujur saja…" mata Jimin penuh determinasi. "Dia masih begitu polos seakan belum tersentuh, aku ingin melindunginya, hyung. Tapi aku gagal…"

"Sssh, Ssh, kau tidak gagal. Itu bukan salahmu, hal itupun tidak bisa kita hindari. Jadi lebih baik kau tenang. Kita akan cari jalan keluar."

"Kita?"

"Iya, kita. Aku akan meminta bantuan Namjoon juga." Yoongi tersenyum lembut. "Tapi kau tahu Namjoon. Kau harus mulai memperkenalkan Jungkook pada Seokjin sebagai imbalannya, ingat Seokjin dan adiktifnya terhadap yang manis-manis? Ia pasti akan menyayangi adik kecilmu itu dan kau akan lebih tenang nantinya. Oke?"

Anggukan ia terima, dan Jimin memeluk erat leher Yoongi dan menyesap bibirnya senang. Posisi yang tidak nyaman membuat Yoongi menarik Jimin kembali naik ke pangkuannya.

Panas itu hadir. Jimin mencari pelampiasan dengan menarik lebih dekat tubuh keduanya dan Yoongi mencengkram penuh hasrat tubuh montok kekasihnya.

Dalam hati ia bersyukur, tak akan ada yang berani membuka pintu studio tanpa izin darinya.

Dari Min Yoongi, seorang asisten dosen musik.

-oOo-

Merasakan getaran pada kantung celananya, Jungkook merogohnya cepat. Ditangan kanannya ada laptopnya yang ia peluk erat didepan tubuh, dan dilengannya sudah tersampir tas selempang kesayangannya yang tertuliskan V.I.P dan sebuah ikon manis berbentuk mahkota berwarna kuning. Tanpa ba-bi-bu, ia menarik ponsel keduanya yang sudah lama tidak ia gunakan dari kantung jins kirinya.

 _Pip._

 **From: Jim-hyung  
Subject: (none)  
Aku juga tidak ada kelas, hebat sekali, dosenku sibuk bersamaan.  
Kekamar saja, Kook.**

Jungkook melirik sekilas kedepan. Lorong asrama lantai satu sepi, tentu saja mengingat sepertinya masih banyak mahasiswa sibuk dikampus ataupun ada saja mahasiswa yang lebih memilih bergelung dikasur maupun keluar mencari kerjaan ataupun bahan karya ilmiah bagi yang tengah mengerjakan tugas.

Jungkook menaruh kembali ponselnya ketempat semula sembari membenarkan posisi ranselnya yang terjatuh dari bahunya. Kakinya melirik ujung tangga dan menitinya. Matanya fokus kembali pada ponselnya karena benda itu kembali bergetar, dalam ritme panjang.

"Yeoboseyo?"

" _ **Kookie-ya?"**_

"Ah, hyung?"

Tanpa sempat melihat layar, Jungkook mengangkat telpon. Rupanya sebuah panggilan dari kakaknya di Busan. Laptop hampir tergelincir namun Jungkook berhasil menaikkannya kembali. Kakinya pelan meniti tangga, ia masih berada dipertengahan dari total seluruh anak tangga.

" _ **Kapan kemungkinan libur semestermu?"**_

"Jika dihitung dari hari ini, kemungkinan satu setengah bulan lagi, hyung. Sebenarnya, harusnya sebelum Desember, tapi karena kampus akan mengadakan festival untuk merayakan hari ulang tahunnya, jadi diundur pada tanggal 20. Tapi, aku pastikan aku akan merayakan natal dirumah. Ada apa, hyung?"

Bukan bermaksud tidak sopan, hanya saja kakaknya ini merupakan seseorang yang jarang menelpon jika benar-benar ada yang diperlukan. Wajar jika Jungkook bertanya.

"Aku tengah libur bekerja. Kau mau kujemput?"

Oh, pantas saja.

Tinggal lima anak tangga terakhir menuju pertengahan pembatas.

"Eung, boleh. Nanti aku akan menghu—"

Anak tangga kedua hampir dipijak.

"Oops!"

.

.

 **BRUUGH!**

.

.

 **SREEET! TAK! TAK! TAK!—BUGH!**

.

.

"Eits!"

Seperti drama picisan, Jungkook setengah terdiam ketika tubuhnya jatuh dipelukan seseorang. Posisi wajah yang berdekatan membuat Jungkook samar merasakan nafas terengah mereka berdua bertabrakan.

Jungkook perlu sekitar lima menit untuk sadar bahwa ia baru saja menabrak—atau ditabrak?—seseorang ditangga.

"Eung, ap—apa bisa kau melepas pelukanmu?"

Sosok itu tersenyum, Jungkook seperti melihat sinar matahari untuk menggambarkan betapa terangnya.

"Kau yakin?"

Huh?

"Tentu saja."

"Aku sudah memperingatkan, tapi… Baiklah."

Jungkook merasakan tangan itu bergeser, dan tubuhnya yang masih 30 derajat membusur kebelakang tidak membantunya menyeimbangkan badan. Ia hampir jatuh, jika saja tangan itu tidak kembali menariknya.

"Sudah kubilang, 'kan?"

Tubuhnya dibawa meniti pelan tangga terakhir hingga mereka sampai dipembatas anak tangga. Pria itu melepas pelukannya dan Jungkook tanpa pikir panjang langsung menjauhkan diri.

"Apakah kau tidak bisa melihat ada orang lain ditangga?"

"Bukankah aku yang harusnya mengajukan pertanyaan itu?"

Jungkook menatap orang tersebut dengan sebelah alis menantang, tapi nampaknya hal itu tidak menarik minat pria itu sama sekali. Ia tidak tahu saja, ekspresi dan mulut pedasnya itu diam-diam mengundang _ketertarikan_ lainnya dari pria itu. Bibir Jungkook yang terkerucut seperti bebek terlihat menggemaskan.

"Ah…"

Pria itu dapat melihat Jungkook membelalakan matanya sebelum dengan dramatis berlari turun menggapai sesuatu yang tergeletak dilorong asrama lantai satu.

"Astaga, mati aku…"

Pria itu berlari turun, ia terlihat begitu buru-buru ingin mengejar sesuatu. Namun gumaman Jungkook membuatnya berhenti sejenak. Dilihatnya Jungkook berjongkok memungut benda berukuran medium; dan ia seketika meringis begitu melihat bentuknya.

Laptop putih yang tergeletak dilantai keadaannya begitu mengenaskan. Posisinya yang semula terlipat menjadi bergeser dan jaringan kabelnya sudah tidak tersambung dengan benar. Pentiler antara layar dan badannya juga sudah tidak terpasang dengan benar kembali.

"Mati aku, mati aku, mati aku!"

Jungkook terus bergumam panik sembari memungut laptopnya. Dengan berat hati, dibukanya lipatan laptopnya. Ia tidak dapat berkata-kata dengan benar lagi ketika dilihatnya layar laptopnya retak membentuk pola jaring laba-laba; begitu menyedihkan.

"Laptopmu baik-baik saja?"

Jungkook terperangah. Ia mengangkat kepala dan menatap tajam pria tersebut, dalam hati ada sesuatu yang terbakar didalamnya begitu melihat dengan jelas wajah tersebut.

"Apa kau buta?!"

' _Pedas sekali.'_ Pria itu menelan ludah. Jungkook memang manis, tapi dengan kondisi marah seperti ini nampaknya ia terlihat jauh lebih menyeramkan.

"Kau tinggal membelinya dengan yang baru. Apakah begitu sulit?"

"Kau bisa lihat bahwa laptopku benar-benar rusak parah, 'kan!? Tugasku yang kukerjakan susah payah kini tidak bisa diakses, apa laptop ini terlihat baik-baik saja bagimu, huh? Dan kau bilang bahwa aku harus membeli yang baru?" Jungkook dengan segera bangun dari duduknya dan menghadang pria itu. Jungkook bahkan tidak peduli sekalipun ia lebih tinggi darinya. "Laptopku tidak akan berakhir seperti ini jika kau tidak menabrakku!"

"Ak—"

"Apa!? Kau mau bilang bahwa ini bukan salahmu!? Kau yang menabrakku ditangga!"

"Tapi 'kan—"

"Demi tuhan, aku bukan orang kaya sepertimu! Aku membeli laptop ini dengan uang beasiswaku yang baru cair bulan kemarin!"

"Aish, dengarkan aku dulu!"

Kedua kepala panas akhirnya bertemu. Jungkook berusaha melepas tangannya yang tidak memegang laptop ketika pria itu menggenggamnya. "Dengarkan aku, anak manis."

"Yak!"

"Sore ini temui aku diparkiran asrama."

"Kau berniat kabur—"

"Aku tidak berusaha melarikan diri." Jungkook melihat sesuatu yang begitu serius dimata itu yang membuatnya terdiam namun napasnya masih terengah dalam emosi tinggi.

"Ini. Aku benar-benar akan berdiri didepan mobilku pada pukul 6." Sebuah kunci kontak diletakkan ditelapak tangannya.

"Kau pikir aku akan percaya begitu saja? Kau pasti menyimpan kunci cadangannya disuatu tempat."

"Argh! Baiklah, baiklah!"

Dirogohnya saku kemudian sebuah dompet kulit mengkilat yang terlihat mewah sudah tergeletak ditelapak tangan Jungkook bersamaan dengan kunci tadi.

"Didalamnya seluruh kartu kreditku," "—Aku butuh laptop baru, bung. Bukan kartu kreditmu!" Sipria menggosok muka. Jungkook tak bisa apa-apa ketika wajah itu mendekat dan menggelitik telinganya.

"Aku adalah orang yang _serius_ dengan suatu hal. Kau sudah _mengikatku_ dengan ini, maka aku tak akan bisa lepas darimu."

Terlalu ambigu, atau otak Jungkook yang bekerja terlalu keras dalam memproses tiap artinya.

"Aku—"

"Temui. Saja. Aku. Nanti. Sore. Oke?"

Dan Jungkook memberengut kesal ketika pria itu berbalik menatapnya tajam. Mengapa jadi bergantian dia yang marah padanya?

"Didalam dompet itu bahkan ada kartu tanda pengenalku, hingga lisensi mengemudiku. Puas? Jadi aku tak akan bisa benar-benar kabur darimu."

Jungkook membuang muka. Pria ini seperti tidak berniat menjauhkan wajahnya. Ia tidak mau orang salah sangka dan mengira mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang bertengkar. Ia juga tidak berniat dianggap sebagai seorang yang mata duitan dengan dompet tebal juga kunci kontak elegan ditangannya. Ewh, membayangkannya saja membuat ubun-ubun Jungkook memanas kembali.

"Aku pergi dulu, manis. Aku tunggu kau."

Langkah pria itu cepat meninggalkannya seorang diri, bersama laptop tak berbentuk dipelukannya.

Dalam hati Jungkook masih menggerutu setengah mati dan kesal hingga ia hampir menangis. Jungkook akui ia memang agak cengeng. Tapi siapa yang tidak akan menangis melihat benda mahal yang didalamnya terdapat data-data luar biasa penting untuk kelangsungan kuliahnya sudah rusak mengenaskan?

Mata Jungkook memicing, dengan wajah merajuk ia berjalan menaiki tangga kembali dengan mengeratkan laptop berharganya didepan dada. Langkah kakinya menapak keras-keras, melampiaskan kekesalannya.

' _Aku tak akan melepaskan pria brengsek itu! Sialan!'_

.

.

—Tanpa sempat menyadari sepasang mata yang menyaksikan seluruh adegan dengan tajam, juga mengikuti langkah Jungkook sebelum hilang dibalik tangga lantai 2.

-oOo-

" _ **Ada tugas? Mau dinner direstoran kemarin?"**_

Jimin memutar tubuhnya diatas ranjang hingga tertelungkup, kaki-kakinya bergerak riang diudara.

"Tidak ada, tugasku sudah kukerjakan tadi dikantin karena hanya sedikit. Dan berbicara tentang dinner, kita 'kan baru saja dinner disana 3 hari yang lalu, hyung. Lebih baik simpan saja uangmu."

" _ **Uangku akan kembali lagi dengan mudah, Jim. Buang saja sesuka hatimu."**_

Itu adalah kalimat versi Yoongi dalam mengatakan bahwa berapapun nominal yang diminta Jimin, maka akan ia berikan tanpa protes.

"Ya, tapi—"

 **BUGH!**

" _ **Apa itu?"**_

Jimin mendongak, mendapati Jungkook masuk dari pintu depan kamar mereka dengan wajah tak bersahabat.

"Eung. Hyung… Nanti kuhubungi lagi, ya?"

Hening sesaat sebelum; _**"Baiklah."**_

"Love you."

Jimin menaruh ponsel miliknya keatas nakas. Matanya membelalak ketika dilihatnya apa yang dibanting Jungkook keatas ranjang miliknya adalah sebuah laptop.

Yang bisa dikatakan tidak utuh dengan benar lagi.

"Kook, kenapa—"

"Ada pria sialan yang merusaknya, aku jatuh dari tangga dan—AKH!"

Jimin berjengit. Jungkook mengacak surainya dan berteriak cukup kencang.

"Kook, tenangkan dirimu!"

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang, hyung?! Aku harus segera menyubmit cerita ini secepatnya dan sekarang kalau bentuk laptopku saja sudah begini, apa yang mau aku kumpulkan ke Professor Wu?"

"Kau tidak punya cadangannya? Pakai dulu punyaku."

"Aku sudah mem-back up-nya ke harddisk eksternalku, hyung," Jungkook menjatuhkan tubuh keatas kasur, tasnya selimpangan dilantai dan laptop rusaknya hampir terpental jatuh kembali, "hanya saja yang sempat aku back up hanya beberapa bab."

"Dasar brengsek! Awas saja nanti kalau ketemu lagi, kukebiri miliknya!"

Jimin berdiri dan mengamit barang yang dilempar kelantai. Matanya membelalak melihat sebuah dompet laki-laki dari kulit yang benar-benar terlihat mahal dan sebuah kunci berlambang kuda jingkrak yang tidak asing.

"Kook, apa yang menabrakmu orang kaya?"

"Iya, kaya monyet!"

Jimin terkekeh. Jujur saja, ia hampir tergelak melihat wajah merengut adiknya. "Dan kau mendapatkan mobil Ferrari sebagai ganti laptopmu? Kau mungkin bisa membeli apartemen mewah pribadi untuk kita berdua selain laptop baru dengan menjual mobil ini, Kook."

"Itu hanya jaminan bahwa dia tidak akan kabur, hyung."

"Kabur?" Alis tebal Jimin naik. "Jadi kalian akan bertemu lagi?"

"Sore ini, pukul 6. Ia lebih baik datang atau aku akan memajang kartu tanda pengenalnya dimading dan menulisinya sebagai maling asrama!"

' _Kartu tanda pengenal?'_ Jimin membuka lipatan dompet. Ia menegak ludah. Jujur saja, seberani ia membuka dompet milik kekasihnya ia hanya akan menemukan dua buah kartu kredit, satu kartu anjungan tunai mandiri, satu lisensi dan juga lembaran uang yang cukup untuk membelikan apa yang ia mau. Hanya saja, matanya tidak pernah menyangka akan disuguhkan oleh benda lainnya yang pastinya membuat pemilik dompet bukan sekedar orang kaya biasa.

"Kook, Black Card!"

Jungkook mendongak dengan wajah setengah memberengut. Jimin masih sibuk membongkar dan ia tidak dapat lebih terkejut lagi menemukan jumlah kartu atm dari berbagai bank swasta negara.

"Kook, kau harus meminta Laptop Rogue Gamer padanya jika melihat begini isi dompetnya!"

"Aku juga tahu diri, hyung!"

Jimin menarik sepucuk struk bekas belanja yang terselip disana dan ia terkikik melihat keterangan didalamnya.

"Teddy Bear 155 cm? Dia membeli boneka sebesar itu untuk apa? Apa dia diam-diam—"

"Diamlah, hyung. Aku mau istirahat sebentar sebelum menagih hutang orang itu nanti sore!"

Jimin diam saja begitu Jungkook sudah meletakkan kasar laptopnya diatas nakasnya kemudian berbalik tidur. Anak itu bahkan belum melepas kaus kakinya membuat Jimin menggelengkan kepala. Ia maklum, Jungkook begitu mudah lelah apabila ia terlalu banyak mengeluarkan emosinya. Ia juga begitu, meski intensitasnya tidak seberat Jungkook.

Jimin menyerngit, ia melihat sebuah foto perempuan muda didalamnya. Sebuah kartu mengkilat yang muncul setelah ia menarik struk putih tersebut, mengalihkan perhatiannya. Jemari mungilnya bergerak, menarik kartu tersebut keluar.

"Kook…"

Tak ada jawaban. Mata Jimin menelisik deretan huruf dan sebuah foto 3x4 yang terpampang disana.

"Kook!"

"Hyung…"

Biarkan Jungkook merengek, dalam hati Jimin sudah penasaran setengah mati.

"Kook, kau tidak mengenal orang ini?"

"Aku tidak mau tahu siapa dia."

"Kook, aku sungguh-sungguh…"

"Aku lebih sungguh-sungguh, hyung. Dan, please, hyung. Aku. Mau. Tidur. Bye."

Dan setelahnya Jungkook menarik bantal putih menutupi kepalanya.

"Kook, Aku seperti pernah melihatnya ditelevisi. Kook!"

Tak ada jawaban, dan dengkuran Jungkook beberapa menit kemudian membuatnya mengerang frustasi. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan memfoto kartu tanda pengenal tersebut. Ia melempar serampangan dompet dan kunci barusan keatas kasurnya dan membuka aplikasi chatting. Jempolnya bergerak menggeser menu favorit dan membuka akun kekasihnya.

 **Park Jimin  
** _ **Hyung, kau mengenal orang ini?**_

 **Yoon-gi** _ **  
Orang siapa?**_

 **Park Jimin** _ **  
Ih, sebentar, hyung.**_

 _ **[File Attached.]**_

 **Yoon-gi  
** _ **Sayang, kau sedang tidak mengincar orang kaya lain, 'kan? Apa kau tidak puas hanya dengan aku?**_

 **Park Jimin  
** _ **Hyung, jawab yang betul atau aku tidak akan menginap diapartemenmu minggu ini.**_

 **Yoon-gi** _ **  
Kau ini anggota mahasiswa tari tapi tidak tahu siapa dia?  
Dia salah satu pendiri unit kemahasiswaan kalian, kau tahu?  
Dia memang tengah mengambil cuti kalau tak salah.**_

 **Park Jimin  
** _ **Kau bercanda, hyung?**_

 **Yoongi  
** _ **Terserah kau saja, Jim. Tambahan, dia pemilik restoran Rose Sunshine di Seoul Department Store**_ **.**

Jimin menjauhkan ponselnya, matanya menatap Jungkook yang berbalik terlentang diatas ranjangnya. Dalam hatinya, wajah polos itu begitu menggemaskan membuatnya memandang khawatir.

"Kook, dengan siapa lagi kau berurusan kali ini…"

-oOo-

Waktu hampir malam, dan jam dinding besar yang terpampang ditower kecil pos penjaga asrama menunjukan pukul 06.45.

Demi Jimin dan mata sipitnya, Jungkook gedek setengah mati karena bangun terlampau melewati batas janji temu dengan pria itu. Dia menyalahkan Jimin atas semua ini, salah pria bantet itu tidak membangunkannya sebelum pukul 6!

"Shit! Shit! Shit!"

Langkah Jungkook begitu tergesa, meniti turun tangga dengan kecepatan luar biasa kemudian berlari menuju parkiran asrama yang terletak dibagian belakang gedung.

—Dan berakhir menemui Choi Seungcheol yang berdiri dengan segulungan perkamen usang ditangannya.

"Jeon Jungkook?"

"Ah, Seu—Seungcheol-sunbae…"

' _Mampus aku.'_

Seungcheol mengamit perkamen itu dibawah ketiaknya, matanya masih menatap heran Jungkook yang dengan jelas terlihat menyembunyikan kegugupannya dengan menyembunyikan dua benda dibalik punggungnya.

"Kau mau kemana?" Seungcheol melirik sekilas arlojinya, "Ini sudah lewat batas anak semester satu berkeliaran, kau ingat bukan?"

"Eung, aku…" Jungkook menggigit ujung selaput bibir ragu, dikepalanya berputar banyak kemungkinan yang harus ia katakan untuk menjawab pertanyaan si ketua asrama. "Aku ingin mengembalikan barang milik Sunbae-ku!"

Berakhir dengan kebohongan—yang setengahnya dusta, Jungkook menunjukan dompet dan sebuah kunci kotak yang tadi berusaha disembunyikannya. Mata Seungcheol skeptis, ia menatap dua benda ditangannya.

"Sunbae? Siapa?"

"Eung, anu, itu… Dia Sunbae dikelas biologiku, namanya—"

"Cheol!"

Sosok yang berlari dari gedung kampus melewati gerbang asrama itu mengalihkan atensi Seungcheol. Dalam hati Jungkook menghela nafas, hampir saja pikirnya.

"Shua-ya?"

Jungkook menahan nafas—lebih tepatnya mengulum bibir bawahnya menahan tawa. Terlihat sekali dari wajah _baby face_ ketua asramanya itu bahwa ia nampak sekali menyukai pemuda bersurai anggur peach yang menghampirinya, lihat saja senyum bodoh itu. Tolong jangan katakan bahwa Jungkook mengatainya mengenai hal tersebut, ia tak mau terkena hukuman strakta satu oleh pria yang juga menjabat salah satu anggota unit kemahasiswaan Hip-Hop itu.

"Ah, Kookie!"

"Hai, Jisoo-hyung."

Jungkook tentu tahu pemuda tersebut. Dialah Hong Jisoo, yang merupakan salah satu anggota juga diunit kemahasiswaan vokal yang tengah dijalani Jungkook. Tentu saja menjadi member aktif membuat keduanya tak jarang bertemu.

"Shua…"

Jungkook tidak ingin terpingkal, sumpah! Tapi apakah ia tidak salah mendengar bahwa si ketua asrama itu memanggil Jisoo dengan setengah merengek?

"Ah, maaf, Cheol. Apakah perkamen digudang itu kau ambil dirak satu?"

"Eung, tidak, aku mengambilnya dirak tiga."

"Yah…"

Jungkook ingin melangkahkan kaki, namun tatapan kilat Seungcheol yang memperingatkannya untuk tetap berdiri tegak ditempat membuatnya mengurungkan niat.

"Tadi kudengar kau diminta mengambil perkamen oleh Professor Huang digudang, jadi kupikir ia meminta tambahannya juga padamu dirak satu. Karena dia tadi juga memintanya padaku seandainya kau tidak menemukannya."

"Oh, benarkah?" Jisoo mengangguk.

"Baiklah, nanti kita kegudang lagi setelah aku menyelesaikan masalahku."

"Masalah?"

"Jisoo-hyung…"

Jungkook tidak peduli, mungkin Jisoo menjadi pelariannya.

"Ah-ah! Jeon Jungkook…"

"Ada apa, _sih_?"

"Dia berniat keluar malam."

Ini sebenarnya siapa yang ketua asrama? Mengapa jadi Jisoo-hyung yang menjadi pusat aduan Seungcheol terkait pelanggaran ketertiban siswa? Dalam hati Jungkook mengutuk.

"Aku hanya benar-benar ada urusan penting kali ini, hyung. Kumohon!"

Jisoo tersenyum manis. "Beri saja dia izin, Cheol."

"Tapi, Soo—"

"Kita pasti pernah semester satu, Cheol. Biarkan kali ini setidaknya kau bijak namun tidak mengekang mereka seperti ketua asrama terdahulu.

Seungcheol nampak berpikir sebelum mengangguk dengan air muka tak ikhlas. "Hanya sampai jam 9. Kalau aku melihatmu baru kembali melewati jam itu, kupastikan 10 toilet utama digedung olahraga mengantri untuk kau bersihkan."

Jungkook bersorak kecil, senyum lembut Jisoo melebar mendengarnya.

"Terimakasih, Jisoo-hyung!"

"Yak!"

Jungkook kembali berlari, langkah terbiritnya membawanya kabur dari amukan Seungcheol yang sudah ingin melayangkan protes karena tidak ikut mendapat tanda terimakasih darinya itu. Jungkook mana peduli, arloji ditangannya sudah menunjukan pukul 07.06 dan langit menggelap.

Ketika sampai ditengah-tengah parkiran asrama, Jungkook tak pernah berharap bahwa akan banyak keramaian mahasiswa disana mengingat waktu saat ini. Dari parkiran seluas hampir 1,5 hektar tersebut hanya ada kurang lebih 15—atau 20 mobil dan sepeda motor yang terparkir disana. Sesuai presentasi, tak ada satupun orang disana.

Jungkook menggigit bibir, ia ragu. Apakah pria itu benar-benar masih menunggunya?

Tapak kaki Jungkook pelan, kepala bersurai kelamnya celingak-celinguk. Sebenarnya ia bisa melihat badan mobil mewah yang terletak

Jungkook mengerang bingung, ia dengan paksa menarik kunci kontak yang tadi ia sembunyikan didalam kantung celananya.

—Hanya untuk mendapatinya dirampas paksa dari tangannya.

Jungkook terdiam.

Ubun-ubunnya mengencang, jemari kakinya menggerit dalam sepatu _airmax_ -nya kencang. Kedua tangannya mengepal disisi-sisi tubuh, hingga buku-buku arteri lengan memutih pucat.

Kedua mata yang memicing.

" _ **Berlarilah, kelinci kecil. Karena lepaspun kau tak bisa menemukan tempat bersembunyi."**_

"Kau…"

"Hai… Kelinci kecilku. Lama tak berjumpa.

—tajam pandangannya ditujukan pada pria berwajah congak itu.

Dia masih _**sama**_. Dengan setelan kasual khasnya yang membuat para wanita meleleh—dan membuat Jungkook ingin meludah jijik. Ditelunjuknya kunci kontak yang direbut itu dimainkan dengan diputar-putar diudara.

"Kembalikan, Kim Taehyung-ssi."

Kala _**malam itu**_ telah terlewat, ia berjanji atas nama ibunya bahwa ia tak sudi menyebut nama itu. Tapi orang itu berhasil membuatnya _**melewati**_ batas itu.

"Oh, tidak mau panggil Daddy?"

Jungkook terperangah. Ingin rasanya ia melepas sepatu dan menamparkan alas keras sepatunya yang tebal kewajah menyeringai itu.

Sialnya, Jungkook teringat malam itu. Dia benar-benar menyiapkan tinju ketika langkah itu mendekat. "Berhenti disitu," Jungkook menghembus kasar nafasnya, membuang seluruh karbon dioksidanya dalam bunyi yang keras. Udara malam tidak berpengaruh pada tubuhnya meski hanya dibalut selembar kaus putih, kepala panasnya menetralisir dingin itu menjauh.

"Kau tahu, berpakaian seperti itu pada malam hari yang sepi—ditambah hanya kita berdua disini, merupakan kode yang sangat bagus, kau tahu?" Taehyung memiringkan kepala kekiri dengan mempertahankan sudut bibir itu, mencemooh wajah Jungkook yang entah mengapa menunjukan determinisme tinggi disela rona yang memucat.

"Kau masih takut, ha?"

Taehyung menertawakan mata Jungkook yang membulat dalam kecepatan kilat, sebelum anak tersebut berhasil merubah rautnya kembali. Jungkook kecil yang menarik, pikirnya.

Air muka Jungkook keruh, ia ingin melangkahkan kaki menjauh dan _**berlari**_ dari orang ini, namun entah mengapa kelelakiannya memintanya menetap dan melayangkan paling tidak sepuluh tinjuan telak pada wajah brengsek tersebut. Dan ia melakukannya.

 **BUUUGH!**

Taehyung tersungkur, namun ia tidak puas. Dia berdiri dengan tinju tertahan diudara, hendak melayangkannya sebelum tawa Taehyung itu kembali muncul.

"Manis sekali, tidak mau cium pakai bibir tapi langsung membuatku jadi submisif dengan tinjumu itu. Berniat menjadi dominasi, manis?"

"Diam."

"Oh, kau mau aku diam? Mau kuambilkan _gagball_ -ku sekaligus?"

"Kim Taehyung!"

Jungkook bergerak menendang sisi kiri wajah Taehyung.

—sebelum pria itu lugas menangkap kakinya kemudian menarik dan membuatnya jatuh keatas tubuh itu. Tangan itu beralih mencengkram pinggangnya begitu keras, ibu jari mengusap sensual permukaan tipis kain sembari terkekeh tak jelas. Jungkook merasakan ujung jari tangannya yang bertumpu paksa diatas dada itu bergetar tanpa ia perintah.

 _ **Tremor itu meraung dan berjalan disekujur kulit sensitifnya**_.

"Lepaskan atau aku berteriak."

"Berteriaklah. Dan semua akan tahu bahwa kau memang simpananku yang baru."

Posisi itu begitu canggung, membuat Jungkook takut akan ada mata yang menangkap basah mereka. Ia berusaha melepas diri, dan tangan kanannya dicengkram sebagai balasan atas tubuhnya yang menggeliat.

"Jangan terlalu banyak bergerak, sayang. Kau tak sadar membangunkan sesuatu, bukan?"

Diamnya Jungkook yang spontan menjawab bahwa ia sudah jelas merasakan sesuatu yang menggembung mencurigakan menggesek permukaan paha bokongnya.

"Bangsat!"

 **PLAK!**

Dan tangan kiri Jungkook sudah mendarat mulus dipipi kiri Taehyung. Jungkook bergegas bangun. Ia sempat limbung, namun berhasil menstabilkan tumpuan kedua kakinya dengan benar. Dadanya bergemuruh hebat, jauh didirinya bayangan akan sesuatu yang **terjadi** dimalam itu kembali membuatnya menggeleng kuat-kuat.

Taehyung dan seluruh kegilaannya dimata Jungkook kembali tertawa keras. Begitu keras sehingga Jungkook yakin bahwa sudut-sudut parkiran dapat mendengar dengan jelas manusia tak waras satu ini.

"Dasar gila."

"Dan aku rasa tidak susah membuat kau menggilai orang gila ini, Jungkook-ah."

"Jangan sebut namaku dengan bibir sialanmu itu, dasar gila!"

"Kau harusnya bersyukur. Banyak diluar sana yang mengantri untuk menunggu nama mereka didesahkan olehku."

"Aku jijik mendengarnya. Berhenti, brengsek!"

Pria itu tidak berdusta, baritone itu dengan sialannya memang mengirimkan ritme getar yang berhasil membuat respirasinya putus-putus. Jungkook tidak tahu seberapa banyak ia menghembuskan nafasnya hanya demi menenangkan emosi yang naik turun tidak tentu tersebut. Salahkan Taehyung dan sifat seperti orang kesetanannya tersebut.

"Yakin tidak mau ditemani, cantik?"

Mulut gila itu mulai lagi. Dengan kasar Jungkook menendang tangan Taehyung yang ingin menyentuhnya kembali saat ia ingin mengambil kunci kontak yang sudah tergeletak diatas tanah. Taehyung tentu, tertawa kembali. Taehyung bangun dari baringnya dan menyandarkan tubuh dengan bertumpu pada kedua tangan diatas kerasnya semen. Tak ada niatan untuk berdiri, Taehyung menatap Jungkook yang menepuk-nepuk pahanya dari debu dari bawah. Bibir itu berkomat-kamit tak jelas dengan ekspresi cemberut yang kentara.

Dan Taehyung tersenyum kecil. Dimatanya, Jungkook nampak seperti hamster.

Diluar terlihat kecil menggemaskan, namun didalam begitu liar dan mudah melayangkan perlawanan dengan menggigit.

"Di—diam saja kau! Dan bisakah... kau menjauh pergi dariku barang sehari saja?!" Jungkook merasakan nafasnya hampir tersendat ketika pria itu dengan tiba-tiba berdiri dan menepuk pakaiannya. Ia memilih langkah mundur dan menjauh dari pria ini, memberi jarak sebelum ia kembali bertindak kembali.

"Eih, kau ini galak sekali, tapi kau semakin manis jika seperti ini."

"..."

"Kau begitu _manis_ , sangat nikmat saat menyentuh ujung lidahku."

"...erm..." Jungkook mengusap wajah frustasi. Ia tak tahu cara apalagi yang bisa ia gunakan untuk menghentikan ocehan Taehyung.

"Kau marmut kecil manis yang berusaha melarikan diri dan bersembunyi dari ular berbisa yang bisa _menjatuhkanmu_ kapan saja ia mau, kau tahu? Kau begitu mudah terbaca."

Mungkin ia bisa menggunakan opsi pertamanya.

"Diamlah, Taehyung! Sepatu besarku muat untuk disumpal kemulut sampahmu."

"Jika tidak ingin memanggilku Daddy, setidaknya kau harus memanggilku Hyung, bukan?"

"Lantas mengapa kau tidak memanggilku Hyung?"

Jungkook mengenal suara itu. Dari sudut gelap parkiran yang mengarah kegedung fakultas ekonomi, sosok yang ia tak asing namun masih belum ia ketahui dengan pasti muncul. Mata Jungkook fokus begitu sosok itu mendekat, mengamit tangannya yang terkait kunci kontak disana.

Pertanyaan yang tadi bukan ditujukan untuknya; namun untuk Taehyung. Jungkook juga tidak ingin menjawabnya apabila itu diperuntukan padanya.

"Oh! Hello, **Sun-bae**!" Suara Taehyung nyaring, Jungkook yakin pria itu memekik seperti perempuan—tepatnya perempuan gila.

"Apa aku membuatmu menunggu?" Seharusnya Jungkook yang bertanya. Jungkook terlalu bodoh dan kesal disaat bersamaan. Ia semestinya lebih marah pada orang yang menjadi tersangka terhadap laptopnya, namun eksistensi lain berhasil membuat ia justru meluapkan puncak emosinya pada orang tersebut.

Jungkook tidak ingin naif.

Ia butuh pelarian.

Maka dibalasnya genggaman itu dan menariknya menjauh dari sana.

"Hei—"

"Kita pergi beli laptopku, SE-KA-RANG!" Langkah kakinya besar-besar, secepat mungkin berusaha pergi secepatnya dari sana. Telinganya berkedut, ia seakan dapat mendengar suara tawa meremehkan itu lagi.

"Mau lari lagi, kelinci? Bersama om baru kali ini, ha? Haha."

Dasar sinting! Dan Jungkook tak sadar ketika genggamannya dibalas dengan erat oleh pria asing. Ia sudah berada tepat didepan Ferarri merah.

"Ini mobilmu, kan?" Jungkook bertanya pada pria asing itu dan mendapat anggukan sebagai jawaban. Melihat wajah Jungkook yang tak sedap dipandang, ia pun segera menekan tombol dikunci kontak yang sudah berpindah ketangannya. Bunyi ' **PIMP! PIMP!** ' keras terdengar bersamaan dengan kunci pintu yang terklik keras. Pria itu menarik pintu penumpang kanan dan Jungkook tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi langsung masuk kedalamnya. Ia mendesah lega ketika wangi khas kulit pada kursi yang mewah sampai melewati rongga hidungnya. Dapat dilihatnya dari kaca depan pria itu berlari memutar dan sudah terduduk dikursi pengemudi disampingnya.

"Apa kau dan Taehyung sepasang—"

"Demi Tuhan, apa kau lupa tujuanmu bertemu denganku apa?"

"Aish, dasar cerewet."

"Yak!"

Jungkook pun melipat kedua tangan didepan dada dan membuang muka kearah jendela. Ia menghiraukan suara kekehan pria itu yang menertawakan tingkahnya. Ia tak peduli, ia hanya ingin benar-benar pergi dari tempat ini.

Terutama pergi dari Kim Taehyung.

Saat deruman mobil terdengar, Jungkook dapat melihat rimbun pepohonan terlewat.

Dan ketika mobil Ferrari pria asing tersebut melaju melewati Kim Taehyung yang dengan bengis memberikan jalan.

Mata Jungkook membola, bibirnya terkunci dan ia hanya bisa menahan geram yang ingin keluar dibibir sembari menggaruk marah jendela kaca yang tertutup.

—Ponsel familiar yang dimainkan ditangan pria yang menyeringai keji itu adalah miliknya.

Dan belum sempat reaksi Jungkook dengan cepat menanggapi, laju mobil tersebut terlanjut melewati gerbang asrama. Jungkook masih tajam menatap Taehyung.

Taehyung yang berdiri ditempat yang sama.

— _ **Seolah menunggu Jungkook kembali pada Taehyung dengan sendirinya.**_

.

.

* * *

— TBC —

* * *

.

.

Pria asingnya masih belum di-reveal? Sengaja kok. /smirk/ /dilempar sandal/ Ini gampang aja perasaan bisa nebak siapa tokohnya, hehe.

Saya boleh minta tanggapannya lewat review kalian? Kalo ngga yah ngga papa sih, ada yang mau baca coretan fiksi ini juga sudah alhamdulillah :) saya sadar kalo saya masih seorang tunas kentang kakak, wkwk.

Ngga keberatan check 2 fanfik baru saya judulnya **Delicate** with Demon!Tae, dan **Slip Into The Dark** with kembar Kim dan Betaverse, maybe? ^^

.

.

P.S.

30 Desember 2016, Selamat ulang tahun yang ke 22 untuk abang tersayang Kim Taehyung. Semoga makin langgeng sama si dedek, yah. Jangan nakal, matanya jangan jelalatan, sayangin ade sebanyak-banyaknya yang abang bisa. Manjain adek, nikahin dia please bawa kepelaminan sekalian:') /ini apaan juga/ Do'a selalu menyertaimu abang Tae:*

Dan untuk salah satu cameo disini, Happy birthday yang ke 22 juga for my beloved gentleman Hong Jisoo. Semoga langgeng juga ama babeh Coups, Shua tersayang ~ Jadilah mamih tiri yang baik dan akrablah dengan emak. /Jihancheol for lyfe/

.

.

 **Thanks to:**

 **Vteo || sugarydelight || cypher3001 || cluekey6800 || elinaotaku19 || Taekooks'cream || applecrushx**

And all of the **Guest, Reviewer, Favorite,** and **Follower**.

p.s.

Follow saya di Wattpad: **Reepetra**

Saya kadang suka ngebom teaser duluan disana. Tapi saya tetap update disini juga kok, dan jujur saya lebih aktif jadi reader disini dan ao3, di wp saya biasanya hanya update atau mencari ff yang klik.


End file.
